I Solemnly Swear (Far Cry 3)
by TheSirenMonster
Summary: Charley Rogue was suppose to be having a celebration vacation at the sunny island of Rook. But, now, it's all gone down to nothingness. Or, has it? (Vaas/OC) Contains violence, gore, abuse, strong language, and Yaoi.
1. Meet Charley

_When in doubt, shout!_

* * *

**- June 9th, 2009.**

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

It was suppose to be a vacation-trip, with all his friends. They were suppose to celebrate his graduation from college that day, supporting his dream of becoming a funeral director. He finished university in mortuary science, and dreamt of owning his own business in mortuary. It wasn't suppose to be this way, when they landed on the nameless island, and were immediately captured by masked men in red.

"Charley!" A booming voice startled him awake.

The man tried struggling, but only felt his hands bound and tied to a pole behind his back, that he was laying against. His ankles were bound as well, in thick rope, that rubbed at his skin roughly, making his skin irritated instantly. He hissed when he felt a waking pain stinging at the side of his head, and quickly remembered back when one of the masked men knocked him up-side the head with a wooden hard-bat.

As the pain was sizzling in frustration and confusion, the loud voice of a thick accent now approached him at his feet. He quickly lifted his dazed head up before him, and saw a man.

This man was something entirely different.

This man was towering him with an abnormal height of a door. His hair was less with the sides shaved down, and leaving a short, spiky mohawk that was untamed. What really stood out were this stranger's eyes - that pierced through the trapped man's brown eyes. The stranger's eyes were a sharp pale green, that shot through his own with a swirl full of pure ecstasy and killer intent. The frightened man made a silent gulp, as the stranger said his name.

"Charley... Rogue..." The mohawk man crouched down to Charley's height, to read something from the scraps of paper he had in his dirtied hands. He read aloud, "Charley Rogue; twenty-six-years-old, only child, and just graduated from university!" The man randomly flung the scraps of paper out of his hand, over his shoulder. "You're the only one here with an exciting background, hermano." The man rolled his eyes with a scoff.

Charley wanted to say something. Anything, for some conscious reassurance to himself that he was just dreaming all this kidnapping. That it was all a lie. But, Charley couldn't speak up, as those dilated eyes stared right back at his, shaking even his soul to the core. Charley just dropped his head.

"Oh, no you didn't, hermano!" The man grasped Charley's chin roughly to make him look back up. "We're not done talking yet. Don't fucking ignore me!" With that, the furious stranger delivered a back-handed slap across Charley's face, snapping his head to the side with a small blotch of blood spat from Charley's mouth. "You understand, motherfucker?!" The man demanded with a scream at Charley's unfortunate ear.

Charley cringed, eyes shut tight, as he endured the new pain collecting in his reddening cheek. He still wanted to say something, but he couldn't. His mouth was psychologically locked up tight. He just clenched his teeth tightly and gave a firm nod to the yelling tormentor.

"Good boy." The tormentor patted the top of Charley's turned head roughly. "You're a good boy, Charley. Very good." Vaas ruffled Charley's short mess of spiky black hair like a dog that obeyed his master willfully.

Charley just kept his head turned, still keeping his lips together, not uttering one word.

"Vaas!" A different man appeared into the storehouse Charley was held in, with his other tied friends. "'Ey, Vaas. Hoyt says yer needed elsewhere."

Vaas. Was this the name of the shouting man?

"Aw, and we were just getting to know each other!" Vaas threw out the comment, mentally at Charley. "Oh well. Works calls." Vaas stood up from crouching. "Be nice to the fuckers, 'kay, Carlos? They're worth more than you."

Carlos just scoffed to that, while Vaas left out the storehouse.

Charley looked up at the new man, Carlos, with his eyes. Water gathered at the corners of his eyes, but, he dared not to shed them. He just held them in.

This was going to be a long, long night...

* * *

**I honestly got bored of my other fanfiction "Fork In the Road" while I was writing other fanfictions. So, I wanted to start something fresh and new, and voila! I made a boy as the main character this time!**

**I know it's extremely short, but, I am just experimenting firstly. I will continue this, no doubt.**

**Everybody, meet Charley. Definitely more to come, in the next chapter.**


	2. Meet Vaas

_The world's been dead to me for too long._

* * *

It wasn't like I wasn't strong enough to fight out of the pirates' hold on my locked arms. I was physically strong enough, but I wasn't risking the thought. These guys were strapped with too many guns with too much ammunition to waste on a dead corpse of mine. Only a fool would try this idea of running.

Someone else already did. She was a fool.

Of all things that came down to graduating mortuary college, I had never thought that I would be trapped in my own fault of choosing the wrong island for the grand adventure of a young lifetime. If only I had booked for Malibu. At least it would be much closer to home in America then.

"Hey, beans." A pirate kicked a heavy-soled boot at my shin, making me jolt out of fright. "Get movin'. To the Pit!" The pirate grabbed me at my long sleeve and tugged me forward with force.

Beans? Was that a slang to call me a Mexican? I got that a lot, back in America. I did play a part of being Hispanic, I'll admit. I was a wheat-colored skinned man, with black, spiked hair. Spiked up to how those Mexican kids did their do's these days for high school publicity on their glamor. Too bad I was not anywhere Hispanic. I was just naturally dark, thanks to my father's side.

I'm actually quite British-American.

"P-Please, don't do this!" A man, old as to be reaching his mid-fifties, pleaded to the man I now knew as Vaas. "I can't... die!" He sobbed hard, just imagining his death as much as he could, even if he shouldn't have. It would just panic him.

"Hey, uh... get this motherfucker off my pants, bro." Vaas casually asked his other crewmates. "These are my favorite pants, and... yeah..." He brushed off the man and started walking off, while ignoring the elder man's cries for another chance, while the crewmates decided to pummel him with blunt objects. I could only look away, while still being roughly escorted through a caged-off area, with a large Pit in the midst of the said spot.

I saw dead bodies.

Dead men, women and... children... all laying piled in the Pit, like thrown-out pieces of trash. The sight of dead children, that looked as if they didn't live to see passed their tenth birthdays, just made me cringe. But, the sight of dead bodies was nothing frightening to me. As a recent grad from a mortuary college, dissecting dead bodies for countless experimenting, these sights of corpses were nothing new. I supposed it was just the imaginative past of what these unfortunate people had... suffered through...

Upon a makeshift stage, sturdy enough to hold a handful of pirates, two friends and I were dragged up to the pedestal. I could hear the voices of rugged pirates quickly judging at the sight of myself and my two mute, petrified friends. I could hear them making slang obscenity towards my direction, and also racial slur, yet I took none to heart. I wasn't anything they said, so I supposed they aimed their jokes and insults at someone else.

Vaas stood in front of the first friend. "Lucas... You're a fucking loser, you know? Never graduating that college, all because you wanted to get a quick fuck... from a little girl." Vaas unsheathed a pistol from his hip holster, and cocked it back loudly, startling Lucas with a jolt. "Hey, man," Vaas chuckled callously, crouching down to Lucas' sitting height. "Ever watch that, ah... To Catch A Predator show?"

"... S-sure..." Lucas nodded lightly.

"Well, I'm Chris Hansen, and we're doing a story on you kinds of shit stains of the world." Vaas roughly pushed the gun barrel against the underside of Lucas' jaw, and pulled the trigger on the helpless man.

_Oh, my God! _I could only say within my thoughts, as I flinched to the loud blast of the pistol going off. When the sound of a heavy body collapsed on the stage floor, I reopened my tightly-closed eyes and shifted them over to where Lucas was.

Lucas was dead.

"H-Holy shit!" My second friend, Michael, cried out, wanting to scramble away, when he saw Lucas' body fall flat right in front of him. He flipped about, kicking his feet in terror, and unable to contained the bottled shock and horror within himself. Two pirates had to grab Michael, stopping him from going wild even more by delivering a sharp punch into the square of his face. He went silent finally.

I stared at Lucas' dead body. I took in the thoughts of my friend, laying dead, right before my very sights. And yet, I felt nothing more.

Perhaps it was all because of the mortuary college.

"Hey, you," Vaas motioned at me with a once-nod. "You ain't reactin'." He slowly stepped over towards me, with his pistol lowered down to his side, while keeping those see-through, pale green eyes right on my brown ones. He seemed to have been studying my face. And he found nothing of a look of terror. "Why not?"

"... I..." I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should speak up at all. But, he asked a question. "... I was in mortuary college." I tried my best to explain without shaking. "Seeing dead bodies everyday became accustom to me... I am not afraid." I bravely added in the last part, shifting my eyes away from the pirate's when I saw him make a wide smile stretched across his face.

He probably didn't believe me. Maybe he would kill me on the spot for being so straight-forward.

"Well, good!" Vaas sheathed his pistol, and reached out a large hand at my shirt collar. He grabbed roughly and pulled me straight up to my feet with all his strength. Once I was standing, I still shook in fright, but I could see that our heights were nothing different, so it brought the oddest comfort to know that he couldn't overshadow me. "What else do they do in a mortuary college, hermano?" He raised an eyebrow at me, still smiling from ear-to-ear. His eyes sparked with interest. "Cut open bodies? Drain fluid? Hmm?" He pressed for an answer from me with his firm tone of voice.

"Uh, well..." I tried regrouping my thoughts, as I remained standing there, with my hands still bound behind my back. "... In mortuary, we have to dissect only human bodies... see what functions inside the human machine and do many experiments."

"Mhm." Vaas hummed thoughtfully as he started to slowly circle around me, scanning my body with his eyes, as he surrounded me like a hungry shark. Perhaps he was sizing me up, but for what, I didn't know. "And?"

"We... we are basically surrounded by dead bodies for approximately... six years of our time in college. We practice on how to drain fluid from the human body, sew up most opened wounds, and prepare them for funerals." I still couldn't help but shake slightly when I spoke. My voice trembled terribly, stumbling sometimes on the most simplest of terms to pronounce. A cold sweat drop ran down the side of my face, from the constant thoughts of death also awaiting me.

"Yes..." Vaas circled back to the front of me, so that I could see his shiny eyes make contact with my dark ones. "I like that... I like that, _a lot_."

_Shit. He wants me dead. _I said to myself, as if I were speaking to a second person in a rash voice. _I have to run! I have to hide! I have to-_

"Hey, man!" Vaas suddenly patted down on my shoulder with a heavy hand, startling me. "How's 'bout you stay awhile?"

I didn't know how to honestly react to that sort of callous offer. Was he trying to do something more, that I couldn't have control over? Just being surrounded by the clamor of pirates about, looking me like I had four-heads, and this man, who could just kill me on the spot with one shot. The image reeled deep in my mind, making me instantly choose my choice.

As I bravely looked Vaas in the eye, and boldly answered,

"No."

It was what made the ice-burg crack.

Vaas' face suddenly turned down to a furious look of dejection. He sheathed his pistol back into his hip holster and flew his hand straight out at my neck. His hand grasped at my throat like a crocodile's mouth, snapping fast on my skin with his fingers, and drew me especially closer to his face to make me look him right in the eye. I shuddered in more fear, as I could feel his breath on my face, and the heat of his hand that clutched my throat.

"I want to keep you here." Vaas snarled through his teeth. "You like it or not, motherfucker." His hand gripped harder on my neck, now on the verge to choke me. I felt my breathing hitched, as my throat began to gradually close. "You're not making the rules here. I am." He warned me, drawing his lips over to my ear to whisper something secretive to me only. "We're going to have fun..." He grinned wickedly at my ear.

It was there that he drew me back and shoved me away from his space. I fell on my rear on the stage, while Vaas ordered his pirate thugs something in Laotian. I didn't know what it was, but, it mechanically made them heed his demand, approaching me fast to pick me up once more, and drag me off stage, away from Michael, while he still coward to the sight of a gun barrel aiming at the space between his eyes.

I didn't know where I was going, but, I had a hunch that I wasn't dying yet.

* * *

**Dysfunctional and cruel he is, and he isn't going to stop for one second of his life.**

**More to come, in the next chapter!**


	3. Sweet Release

_Nobody likes me. No one likes me, why? 'Cause I don't like them._

* * *

**- June 20th, 2009**

I honestly didn't know how long I was on the island. I was always the one to keep track of space and time, but now, what hour was it? What day was it? Who knew.

The island was in the midst of Summer's beginning, which was going to be one hot season, due to the fact that I had the "genius" idea of choosing this island for my vacation. I knew it was going to be humid, dry, and blinding with the burning sun in the cloudless sky. I just hoped I didn't have to do anything special on the outside of those days.

After I was taken away from the Pit, Vaas had wanted me to remain locked up in his shack. He allowed me to freely roam his place with my hands finally bond-free, but that was it. He locked the door behind him after exiting the shack, and had the sawed-out windows barricaded with steel plates. I didn't know what was wrong with him, keeping me locked up like a wild dog. I thought for sure he would kill me, but, I supposed I was wrong?

No! He wanted me dead! I knew it, too! I knew...!

Vaas' shack was nothing particularly exciting. I have seen insides of shacks all over the island, when I was still liberated and venturing for my own childish good. This shack looked like the rest that were built with steel and wooden parts together, with a thick roof of wood and hay. It was dark inside for some parts, so, I supposed it was just because it was extremely bright outside. I just tried my best to remain calm, while that madman was still gone doing whatever else I didn't try to ponder on so much.

But I did investigate the shack. Vaas' belongings were all but worn or tattered. Most of his belongings were settled into different corners of the shack. One pile was of his clothes that were worn thin and smelled of the outdoors and gun-powder. Another pile was of an endless supply of DVD collection. Most of them were usually porn, and the other set was action-packed films or horror flicks.

There was nothing useful. Well, I could have made a noose out of his clothes, but, I what sort of quitter would I be then?

I ignored the peevish thought and ventured to the only cot in the shack, seeing that it was unmade and smelled of a exotic scent of Vaas. I dared not to lay on the cot, though. Instead, I went to the emptied corner of the room and just laid my back against the wall, sitting down on the dirtied floor, and decided to try resting my weary head until something would come up.

* * *

I supposed it was a few hours later that I could hear the shack door unlocking from the outside. I didn't move until I saw the blinding, heavy light pour straight into the darkness. My pupils dilated to the intense sunlight, as I saw a figure approach me, whistling an unknown tune to himself.

"Morning, Charley." Vaas greeted me, tossing something round in his hand, up-and-down in the air playfully. "Here. I forgot to give you something to eat." He tossed the round fruit my way. I caught it easily, and examined what it was. It was a simple red apple. "Eat. Or get nothing." Vaas demanded in a heartfelt notion.

I just brushed it off and started eating the apple. Fruit is good for the body, but only eating fruit and vegetable would leave your body slightly weak with not enough protein or other nutrition of other opposing sort of meat. Fruit is made of a certain percentage of water, overall, so you are basically filling your body with more water. It's a reason why your belly would feel so dry later, without washing it down.

"We're going to have a lot of fun today." Vaas began, while I still ate one side of the red apple. "Well, specifically speaking... _you're _going to have a lot of fun."

"Huuh?" I asked, after swallowing down a mouthful of mushed apple pieces.

"Up," Vaas came to my side and grasped my left-upper arm. He hoisted me up to my feet once more, and started shoving me out of the dark shack by the back. "I said you're having some fun today. What part of appreciation do I hear from you? Just a dumbass response." Vaas scoffed, once he and I had stepped out of the dark, and into the blinding sunlight of humidity and jungle greenery. "You go over there."

"Where?" I hopelessly asked, feeling the heat begin to hug my body fast.

"There!" Vaas shouted in a snarl, pointing towards the beach, just beyond the tall brush of palm trees and exotic bundles of colorful flowers and such. "You're going to be putting all that boy-genius shit to work." He poked the side of my head, with a new smile on his face. "You're going to be examining tons and tons of bodies for me, boy!" Vaas explained more, as he continued to "kindly" escort me towards the said beach.

I wasn't so overeager to hear the news of being the one to examine dead bodies. I felt like I was being obviously used for other purposes, yet the reason was a mystery to me. But, I only did as he asked me. I didn't want to fight.

Upon reaching the beach, there were a few pirates found at the midst of the sand floor, surrounding something. They reminded me of a gang of ten-year-olds gathering around some wounded animal in the neighborhood, gawking about what to do with the poor creature. And of course, I was purely curious to know as well what was all the commotion about.

"He looks like he rotted." A pirate said to another, after taking a drag from his lit stogie.

I made a raised eyebrow of grown interest. Were they speaking of a body that rotted on the beach?

"Yeah... I told 'im t' not go drinkin' in this fuckin' heat, but," the said pirate shrugged his shoulders. "Fucker never listens, eh?"

"Hey, you bunch of fucking vultures!" Vaas bellowed out at the group, catching their startled attention instantly. "Get the fuck outta the way. I got the professional here." Vaas patted my shoulders roughly, before shoving me forward towards the group that stepped aside from what they obscured from me to see.

When I took a gander at what was before me, I wanted to vomit out what I ate earlier.

A sight of a pirate's body laid on the sand floor, and he had rotted underneath the sunlight of this blasted heat of an inferno. The skin was dried and wrinkled from the heat, crumpled like a piece of worn paper. Spots of red covered his body, where the skin was peeling straight off the rotted flesh underneath. His face was... was just sheer terror. It looked as if it had melted straight off the face-plate of his bones, wrinkled and peeled like the rest of his body's flesh. His eyes had sunk deeper into his cranium, and his mouth was left hanging open, with the rest of his organs dried up and collapsed.

"Oh, my God..." I quietly whimpered to myself, taking a step back as I drew a petrified hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide in fear and confusion. My mind was in rambles now. How was I so petrified of a sight of this body before me? Why now?

"What's up, niño?" Vaas suddenly asked me, as I felt his hands on my shoulders once more, and his chest just barely touching my back, as he inched his body closer to mine. He moved his head over my shoulder to take a look at my expression, seeing the look on my face. He made a wide grin. "Something wrong, niño?" His voice stirred with something that sounded oddly familiar. How he spoke at the Pit...

"Fuck this!" I suddenly screeched, throwing his hands off my shoulders, and bolted straight off of the sand floor to dart for the brush of jungle greenery.

"Aw, shit!" Vaas screamed out in frustration, watching as I ran straight into the greens of the jungle's unknown. "Fucking Charley! Get your ass back here, **_now_**!" Vaas hollered, thinking I would heed his demand with a swift of his voice. But, of course, I didn't turn back for him. "You are in_** so **_much trouble, _muchacho_!"

I didn't know where this jungle led, but, at the moment, it just didn't matter. I had to escape, and fast. Just the sounds of hurdling pirates rumbling the jungle floor like a pack of angered bears was enough to just make me look straight ahead and desperately run through the wild.

I pushed through thick jungle branches of the older trees, feeling thin twigs in my way scrap across my face and hands as I hurried. My feet were still covered in my sneakers, but, they were bruising from the inside, as I stumbled through rocks and more scraps of wild. My clothes ripped with thin cuts from the astronomical number of branches in my midst, but I knew I was getting somewhere! I knew I was running towards some sort of liberation! I just had to be...!

Behind me, I didn't know how far or close, the sounds of those harried pirates and Vaas rang out like scratchy records. Their profanity and swears to have me dead was enough to make me jolt back into action.

"**Charley!**" Vaas screamed my name in vain, with the throes of pure rage ringing out through the clamoring jungle like war drums. "**Charley, get your ass back here!**"

"**No, never!**" I screamed back, mindlessly jumping down steep, shortened cliffs to keep going forward. I would not stop, until I found a way out!

I didn't know whether they were close or not, and I dared not to turn back and find out. I just kept my eyes forward and my wits highly alert. I was escaping the patches of rocky steps and started to find that I was now running on smoother dirt ground. There had to be civilization nearby then! Perhaps some sort of answered prayer of freedom awaiting...

But, before I could reach that light of an opening from that wretched jungle, I was met with a bear trap that chomped right at my left-foot with quick precision and force. The snap on my lower-leg make me scream out in sheer pain, falling over on my side, feeling my leg bend terribly with the trap forcing me down.

I cried out more, when I could feel my leg's flesh being dug-in by the jaws of those metallic teeth drawing blood where they chomped. I could just feel one of the teeth scraping just at the side of my leg bone harshly, making me finally tear up and start crying out in agony. I panted hard, not realizing how much oxygen I had lost on my chase, until I had been abruptly stopped by the trap itself. I felt dots of sweat-drops gather at my forehead, and my ragged breathing rising more.

"You... motherfucker!" Vaas suddenly appeared, jumping over a line of collapsed bushes to dart right at me. I panicked, holding my shaky hands up to defend myself, but it didn't help. "You made me run, you piece of shit!" Vaas quickly dropped down at my side, grabbing at the front of my tattered dress-shirt to hoist my upper-body up to push my face closer to his reddening face. "I'M SICK OF YOU NOT LISTENING**! **THIS IS THE **SECOND **TIME YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, YOU **FUCKING** SHIT**!**"

And with that, Vaas delivered a handful of punches into my face with a hard fist, drilling me straight back to the dirt ground as he pummeled me down. His face was full of urge to just kill me, by beating me to death. I didn't know whether to allow him to do so, or just stop him immediately before he even could try. Whatever my buzzing mind could come up with, all I could do was endure a couple more of his sharp jabs to my face.

Until I could finally scream out for mercy. "Vaas, stop!" I cried out, feeling my hands blindly grab at his red, baggy tank-top. "Vaas, please stop! Vaas, **stop**!" I could finally raise my voice into a heard throe. My voice snapped him out of that killer-trance he was locked behind, as he ceased his beatings on me.

When Vaas blinked a couple of times to realize where he was, and who he was beating, he dropped my sagged body onto the ground. I let out a shaky breath, and a few pants, as I could feel hot tears run down the sides of my face. I breathed hard, like I was underwater for too long, as Vaas pulled himself up to his feet, still looking down at my destructed face and leg.

"... _Shit_..." Vaas hissed at himself silently, as he listened closely to my pained whimpers and silent crying.

I could feel my face just swell heavily to those jabs from earlier. My teeth were still intact, miraculously, but my face was bloodied and just so close to breaking. My left-eye was closed in swollen pain, likely going to turn black later on in the day. My face just felt so destroyed. My throat felt clogged in my cries, and my chest heavy with depression I never felt before.

A moment passed, and I heard the sound of the bear-trap being pried open, releasing my bloodied, purpling leg from its jaws. Once the device was removed, I pulled my legs close to myself, curling into a ball on my side, as I kept my back turned from Vaas.

"I just want to die." I said aloud.

* * *

After a while of being ushered back to the shack that was owned by Vaas, I was thrown back into the darkness, and locked up once more. I was alone again, to whither in my own disgrace. But, what did I do so wrong to deserve so much pain?

I paced to the corner of the shack, where I napped earlier, and just sat there, to think to myself. My tears dried, and my breathing evened out. I could feel my throat begin to lax, but not enough to release me from the tensed muscles in my neck. I just sat there, pondering... pondering...

Until I had decided to get up, pull a single chair up to the middle of the room, underneath a single hook in the ceiling, and went to find Vaas' blanket on his cot. Tying it up into a handmade noose, I went back to the chair, stood on it to tie the end tightly to the single hook, and wrapped the noose around my neck.

With one last breath of nervousness and fear in this notion, I kicked the chair out from under me, and choked myself.

The last thing I heard were the chair collapsing, the blanket-noose straining, and my feet never touching the floorboard.

* * *

**This is definitely NOT the end of Charley Rogue! No, don't believe in that suicide! Have no fear! :D**

**But, there WILL be more to come soon, in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. I Hate You

_'Cause I fucking hate you! You're such a liar! And I love to hate you. You're all the same to me!_ (Godsmack's "I Fucking Hate You").

* * *

**June 22nd, 2009.**

When I came to, I thought for sure I'd awaken in the cloudy, lightened heaven I would constantly dream about, and escape my fate. But, instead, I awoke within a crumbling bedroom, eyes snapping open, and gasping hard for air in my lungs. I shot upright in a bed, finding myself underneath some thin sheets.

"Awake!" A voice older, and non-foreign, to my ears rung. "Good! Finally awake!" It was an elder white man, with pure-white messy hair, and a face aged under stress and drugs. "I thought for sure you would. The others did believe I could revive the dead, but... heh heh!" He laughed callously afterwards.

I ignored him for the moment to recollect my thoughts, putting my hand over my high-fever forehead to close my eyes, and think hard.

Why didn't I die?

"Vaas found your body in his shack, and immediately cut you down to bring you here. I think you were hanging there for a good, whole hour. Still, it was enough time to spare your life! I did everything I could to revive your lifeless body to reincarnation, and, here you are now! Awake and alive!"

This doctor sounded as if he wanted to hear praise from me. Wanting me to tell him how grateful I was to be revived into a prisoned-life I was trying to escape first off. But, I didn't want to down the man. Even in a moment of distress, I didn't want to raise my voice at him.

"... I thank you, doctor." I nodded to him firmly, with a false smile.

It was enough to make him giddy with glee. "Gratitude is the best!"

After a few hours in that wrecked manor of a makeshift hospital area for himself, the doctor bandaged my reddened, scarred and irritated neck with a wrap of bandages. He lightly wrapped them around my neck, not wanting to put pressure. The bandages were battered in medicine, including alcohol.

"Ow, this hurts!" I yelped, feeling the alcohol sting at my new rounded scars with anger.

"Well, not my fault, right?!" The doctor barked out, trying to make me stop jolting. "Stop your thrashing. It'll become accustom to you soon. You'll be left with a hefty reminder, though..." He gestured at my neck. "Yeah. You know what I mean."

I just made an irritated look at him, but nodded otherwise.

Afterward, I was excused out of the manor, to go back to the camp.

God, I only imagined what waited for me ahead.

* * *

I didn't know where I was, but I was definitely lost within the jungle greenery.

Sounds of nature's musical animals and breezes didn't help lift my mood enough, as I would casually curse and spat at the failure I performed on killing myself. What a damn waste of myself, to just kill myself, over a buffoon! Yet! At the same time, damn me! Damn it all that I couldn't just die on the spot, and merely tumble my way down Hell's staircase to have my punishment! Damn it all!

With that angry thought, I lifted my hand up to my neck, and tore off the bandages like a caged, rabid animal. When the bandages were off, I rubbed my fingertips against the rising scars and swollen, tiny bruises that colored my skin in ugly hues. I tightened my jaws in fury, as I felt a sick desire to just tear out my own throat.

"No, what a fucking stupid thing to think!" I shouted at myself aloud, ignoring the fact that my voice echoed out through the tall trees. "Oh, Charley. Stop being such an utter fool right now." I exhaled in frustration, rubbing my hand over my glistening forehead. "Just find somewhere to hide."

The heat was enough to make me shuck out of my favorite white dress-shirt, and discard it to the side on the dirt trail. I had my black undershirt, which I just regretted wearing now. It wasn't enough to cover up from the sun, yet I wasn't dying to wear anything long at the moment of my time. Sleeveless, exposing my secretly tattooed shoulders of my passed-on parents I treasured deeply.

"Mother, father." I rolled my shoulders tiredly, remembering whose face was tattooed on which shoulder. "What shall I do, now?"

Instead of just going further throughout the damnedest jungle path, I settled to sit down at the side of the dirt road, upon a flat boulder, and tried hard to think back on normality, that I supposed of losing almost within myself.

But my mind went into a blank.

"KYAH!" A voice suddenly started me hard from behind, sending me flying off the boulder like a frightened cat jumping sky-high.

"Ack, what the fuck?!" I screamed mindlessly, throwing myself over to look at what scared me from behind my spot. "Who the fuck're you?!"

Upon the boulder I sat on before, there was a young lad, grinning wickedly at me. He looked the same age as me. Black hair. Bright, see-through, blue eyes shot through my darkened watery-brown eyes like spears. His grin was something extraordinary. Ear-to-ear grinning, like that psychotic feline from an old child's film.

"What the fuck's your problem?" I demanded, recollecting my thoughts, as I pulled myself up to my feet.

"_Well_," The lad mockingly put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side. "I heard you're Vaas' boy."

I almost physically flinched to those words, as my eyes show a hard glare at his direction. My teeth clenched. "I belong to none! All I am is trapped on this island!"

The young man shrugged his broad shoulders at me, with a thick frown on his features. "Not my problem, brother. We all get ourselves into this sorta mess."

_Whose we? _I wanted to ask, but it sounded ridiculous for a second. 'We' must have meant the other unfortunate victims captured on this island. "True." I merely replied.

The fellow rubbed his chin thoughtfully, studying my persona for a moment of his time with his eyes that still electrified me. He then made a smirk on his face. "Giving you a heads up, brother."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "For what?" I asked sharply.

"Hoyt's been scouting these parts of the jungle with _tons_ of men," He dramatically threw his arms into the air, making a circle in the opened space to indicate his mental amount of guards afoot, "in big ol' armor and all that good stuff. It's all normal hunting for any refugees trying to run off from their Masters, and all that. A wolf hunts their pray amongst us soon, brother."

Once again, I snarled. "I care less for this said man, _brother_. But, if what you're saying is true, then... I'd better get a move on."

"That's the spirit!" He enthusiastically pumped his fist into the air. "Let's go together!"

"Together?" I wanted to scoff, as the man got up to approach me with his hand extended out for my left-arm.

"Well, two walking together is better than being alone, yeah?" He suggested ideally. Honestly, I didn't know better, so I just went with the flow of fate.

I supposed this man wasn't as terrible as I predicted. He gave me his name, which was Johnnie. A complete buffoon in the head, but someone you could obviously tell that wouldn't hurt a fly, unless necessary. He was a unique fellow, to which was rare to find on such an island. Happy-go-lucky and cheery. I was just hoping to whatever God above that this wasn't just a cruel joke of making a friend with a high drug addict of some kind.

We walked together for a few good miles within the jungle, not hearing noises of any hurdling men approaching, or other animals. It was uncomfortably silent...

"Hey, the exit!" Johnnie pointed towards a lightened opening out of the jungle dungeon, just straight ahead.

"Oh, thank God." I exhaled with relief. "My feet are so weary..."

"Well, a few more steps, and we're home free, no?"

Hearing that voice once more, I had forgotten to ask Johnnie his own personal reason of being on the island. But, I couldn't find it in myself to tear down the good mood I was having with this joker. He actually made me break out into a smile, during our journey out of the hazardous jungle way with a stupid joke. I had almost forgotten how to smile, too.

When we reached the lightened exit of a sunset island's cliff, upcoming a forked path, I was suddenly grabbed at the back of my tank top and roughly wretched backwards from Johnnie's side. There was only one man that could do that...

"Charley!" Vaas' voice rang out aloud. "I was looking all over for you, _jovencito_!" I could just feel his teeth bare with a toothy smile stretching across his face. "Where were you ALL DAY, _mi jovencito_? With this fucker, hm?" Vaas eyed Johnnie dangerously, seeing that he had turned to face Vaas with an unsure look on his own face. "What were you doing all day with this fucker, huh?" His voice became firm for an answer, as if he were scolding me harshly.

But, I didn't want to stand next to him. Roughly, I wretched my arms out of his grip and threw him a glare. "I am better off being stranded, than at your side!" I boldly stood up to Vaas once more, knowing the consequences well, but what was there left to fight for? "I am not going to go back to you!"

"Oh, you're not now, EH?" Vaas was back into a snarling tone, fuming almost visibly. "You'll be dead the time you leave my side, boy! I'm the one who fucking cares for you, you ungrateful piece of shit!"

"Johnnie, go!" I yelled over to my new friend. "Let us settle our differences!"

Johnnie wanted to protest, I knew, but he was scared off by a wicked glare Vaas threw at him. He wandered off into the unknown, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"You tried killing yourself, too." Vaas eyed my reddened neck thoughtfully. "Well, don't I feel like the most appreciated man in the world?" He was being snarky now.

God, was he just a child, or just foolish! "Get off my case, Vaas! I can't help the fact that you're a shitty Master!"

Vaas twitched to those words I screamed. I saw this. "Oh, wow... you, you...!" Vaas pointed at me with a furious finger, chuckling deviously like the sociopath he was to any dismissal. "You calling me shit, boy?" He snarled his question, eye twitched.

"Yeah." I nodded firmly. "I am."

"**YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!**" Vaas wailed, before he pounced at me like a wild bobcat jumping at his elk-pray. He tackled me down to the unforgiving hard ground, pinning me down with his weight on my legs, and hands holding back my shoulders, pressing them against the dirt hard enough to dig them in. "I'm the one that was willing to spare your unworthy ass from start! I'm the one that made the choices of letting you be bought, by ME! I'm the one that kept you alive!"

And suddenly, Vaas' hand gripped at my throat hard, digging his fingertips into the sides of my neck, where the scars circled around heavily. He dug his nails in deep, into the angered bruises and scars, making me shriek and claw at his arm to let go.

"You coulda died in my shack today. You know that, hermano?" He snorted in a wicked bark of laughter. "You coulda died, if it weren't for me! I CUT YOU DOWN! I CARRIED YOU TO THE FUCKER-DOCTOR! I WAS THE ONE WAITING UP FOR YOU! And, what do I get? JUST A FUCKING SPAT AND _NO THANK YOU_?!" He gripped my neck hard like a pipe and lifted my upper-body up halfway, only to slam me back down hard against the dirt ground.

The back of my head collided with the ground first, making me hazy in vision, and impaired with thoughts.

But, I could still make out one thing to say to him.

"Fuck you...!"

Was all I needed to say, before I found the sudden strength to fight back. I threw him off of me, shoving him at his chest, and threw him onto his own back, as I climbed on top of him to start my own series of attacks I so longed to unleash on this particular man. My first fist balled, and delivered a sharp punch into Vaas' face, square at his nose. My other fist balled at the front of his brilliant red, tattered tank top, to hold him down as I delivered more punches into his face with my freehand.

Honestly, I was strong, but I never knew how strong. I studied psychology long enough to know that, when in a terrible situation, a sudden ping of strength would overcome the odds of weakness, and would use this sudden deliverance of strength to fight back. I was in that situation at that moment, building up on top of my Master, decorating his foreign face with my own messages of excitement and blinding rage.

Of course, Vaas wasn't still. He thrashed, kicked, and swore to every sharp punch I planted into his bruising face. He hit me back some, but not enough to make me thrown off. When that failed, Vaas grabbed my shoulders and used how own unnatural strength to throw me back to the side, tossing me onto my back. He climbed on top of me, straddling me down, as he grabbed my wrists to make me unable to fight back once more.

"Hold the fuck still!" He screamed at me as I kept thrashing to scramble out of his dominance. "Fuck, I said hold the fuck still, you motherfucker!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" I screamed back, countering his emotions enough to make them spark with rage.

Vaas delivered a sharp head-butt to my forehead, with his own, making me thrown back into a delirious, pained state of mind. I stopped thrashing for the moment. My vision became impaired as I felt the back of my cranium fall back against the dirt ground, dizzy as numbing pain wrapped in my head.

At that moment, Vaas took the quick moment to act upon me. He gripped both my wrists together with one hand, and held them above my head, pressing them down hard against the ground. He used his freehand to lift my left-leg up and wrap it around his waist, while his weight was still straddling my right-leg.

And then, Vaas uncharacteristically grinded against my pelvis roughly.

I gasped out, with my vision suddenly becoming focused, and my mind falling back into place once more. I blinked a couple of times, unsure of what just happened now, until Vaas' upper-body hovered over mine closely, and made thrusts against me a couple of more experimental times.

"Shit. Sh-Shit." Vaas swore through clenched teeth, hissing at himself. "I'm so fucking hard now." He breathe out with the said hiss, closing his eyes in frustration as he gripped my hip hard with his freehand. "I need to... I need to..." He shook his head fervently, trying to stop himself from continuing.

I opened my mouth to protest, but all I could utter out were noises of gasps and strange arousal stirring in my belly, as Vaas continued to mindlessly deliver sharp thrusts against me.

This was wrong. Entirely disgusting, as to how I would feel so sensual of the rigid pleasure building, as my enemy would roll his hips into mine. I swore at myself as I finally felt my eyes close and let myself endure more of this. I even felt myself heat up to red, when I realized the sensation was growing rapidly, as fast as Vaas' own crotch grinding against mine was feeling harder by the second.

Once more, I cursed at myself, when I felt my own bulge in my jeans become harder by every sharp and sweet thrust the Pirate Lord grinded on me with feverish tendency.

I couldn't help but let out a bottled moan, feeling my caged hands freely unclenched from fists, and my legs drop and spread open wider without my permission.

"Yes. Yes." Vaas moaned out uncharacteristically, crackling a half-attempt grin on his features, as he laid his body down upon mine, just close enough for our chests to touch, when- "N-No, no, no, no!" He suddenly screamed out, releasing my hands and body to pull himself away, crawling backwards from my form.

I didn't know what to say, once he crawled off of me. I didn't know whether to protest and make him continue, or just get up and run. I just laid there, staring straight up at a red and purple sky that was closing to nighttime. Few stars had peeked out from hiding, most likely witnessing what we were doing under their grand gazes. Even if they had no eyes, I felt like I had violated the minds of the unfortunate on-lookers.

Vaas was farther away from me, enough to have his back pressed up against a tree, as he chanted the same word to himself over and over again, putting his large hands over his face, shaking his head hard. "No! No!" He kept yelling, not looking at me.

I finally sat upright, and made an embarrassed blush on my face, when I realized I was half-hard in my jeans. A pit of guilt plummeted in my stomach as I felt so disgraced with myself, but at the same time, I felt a ping of something else I couldn't figure out.

"I gotta go." I climbed up onto my feet. "Gotta go... gotta go!" I honestly didn't know where I went to go runaway to, but, I just wanted to get away from Vaas, as fast as I could, as I tried my best to ignore his flushed face and obvious bulge in his pants.

Fuck, I hate this man.

* * *

**WELP, SOMETHING TREMEDOUS HAPPENED TODAY. =D**

**There'll be more to come, soon! I promise.**


	5. Meet Timothy

_Well fuck. It's Buck._

* * *

**June 27th, 2009.**

What just happened that day?

I constantly pondered on the event of the evening that occurred that day, when Vaas had pinned me down and grinded against me. It boggled my mind, rambling thoughts and questions altogether, making it complicated to mobile around my daily routines of doing work on this wretched island. I would get my share of shouts and screams my way, when I didn't focus on the tasks at hand.

"Hey, fucking move!" A pirate shoved me at my back, throwing me off balance, falling to the ground. "Stop standing around and get working!" He snarled my way, before marching off.

I swore under my breath as I stood myself upright, patting off the dirt from my knees as I did so. Swearing had become one of the many gifts granted to me on this island. Constantly, I would just stand around and swear up-and-down while doing work, after that incident between that Pirate Lord lout and I had left me plagued to become so indecent. Yes, that's how I felt! Indecent! Dejected! Disagreeable! Damn it all!

I hadn't seen Vaas since that incident, but I found it appropriate. He most likely didn't want to face, and I most certainly didn't want to face him, either.

"Yo, Charley." The familiar chipper of Johnnie's voice called at my direction. "Working hard, I see!"

I scoffed hard, wanting no more than to exclaim at the idiot. But, I couldn't. "Yes, I suppose so..." I just huffed, as he walked alongside with me on the partially clamored dirt road of the busied marketplace. "You are in a chipper mood today... No surprise, really."

"Gaw, you!" Johnnie grinned, playfully shoving me at my shoulder. "I'm just so glad to be outta that gunhouse! Damn Clip is being an asshole again."

"Clip?" I repeated the nickname in question.

"Ah, yeah. Clip is the gun-seller of this island." Johnnie motioned a pointed finger towards the tall, wooden house he recently evaded. "He's a real nut-job, lemme tell ya."

"I prefer not to be informed." I stopped Johnnie. "I'd prefer to know something about yourself, if you don't mind..."

"Well, hell! Sure, brother!" He grinned gleefully at me.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Who is your... Master?"

"Oh, pft." Johnnie just rolled his eyes with a scoff. "My Master's been long dead. Nothing important to inform you about..."

I saw something in Johnnie's cheery eyes almost give-in to something somber. I instantly knew something was wrong with speaking up about his recent Master, but I dared not to ask anymore. Johnnie was considered a friend to me, on this wretched island. It would just be an entire shame to lose a positive-riveting friend, and be left to all the faces that only give off glares and disgust in their eyes.

"You are not liked." Johnnie blatantly pointed out at me, changing the subject.

I made a hearty snarl. "No, no one does. But, I don't like them, either, so that's that."

"Ack! Charley!" Johnnie quickly stopped me on my insult. "I'd be careful who you said that to! Guns or butter hadn't been the same, since World War II."

"Yes, well." I just rolled my tired shoulders. "Who would be so insulted by that, hm?"

"I would know a guy that would want to hunt you down." Johnnie informed me secretly, with a quieted voice. "And, his name is Buck. On this island, he's known to be a real trip. Crazy fucker is well-known to have a fetish for young men." The word _fetish _made me almost shake with disgust. "I heard he had already phished in another young lad into his lies. His name was Timothy... Or Tommy... Or Thomas..." Johnnie fumbled on the name long enough to just shake his head. "Anyway, Buck is just a bad seed planted on this island's Earth. Steer far from his bubble, and you may be safe."

I made a furrow of my brows. "And, how does he phish in these dunderheads into his lies, brother?"

Johnnie's eyes light up some, to the sound of my voice calling him brother. "Well... Mostly words of promise. Wealth. Other things we humans selfishly desire, once we step upon this island's nightmare. Buck is all but a liar. A cat, whom plays with his pray, until the moment of striking is appropriate."

I took those words in, soaking them within my mind, until I had wanted to curiously meet this Buck.

* * *

**June 28th, 2009.**

But it had been something I should have rethought.

After taking a long nap in the jungle's camping area, all alone to rest my head against a backpack I had nicked out of the camp to carry my new belongings in, I awoke a few hours later, to the blurry sight of a bearded-man's face looking down at mine.

"Rise and shine." The man's Australian accent stirred my dazed thoughts some.

"Who're you?" I tiredly asked, blinking a couple of times.

"You'll find out soon."

Was what this stranger told me, and before I knew it, a noose tightened around my neck. I choked out, thrown into a panicked state. I dug my fingers through the straining loop around my neck to try and pry off the rope, but it only tightened as this tall stranger began to pull at the free end of the long rope. He had strength - I'll give him credit for that - to start pulling me through the ground with both strong hands.

I continued choking and struggling to breath properly, as I felt my body thrash on the ground, whilst being dragged off like a dead corpse, to wherever this bearded stranger was taking me onto. I tried a couple of times to throw myself upright, but I would be thrown back down with a hard tug of the rope straining at my neck, or the man would occasionally bring out something of a cane to whack me on the head with.

My neck's old scars and healing bruises were irritated once more to the roughness of a rope rubbing at them angrily. I could feel my neck firing up, and the pain igniting like an explosion. I couldn't help but cry out.

It felt like hours until this man had finally dragged me off towards an unknown shack, that I partake to be his. It was located somewhere beyond the camp, distances from where the lights of the campground could be spotted. I was thrown inside the shack first, once the stranger kicked open the door. Once I was thrown in, hitting the floor with a thump, I tore off the rope from my neck, and took large gulps of air a couple of times to fill my lungs.

The door slammed shut, locking as it did with a key, and the stranger turned to me.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes! Introduction!" The man cheerfully clapped his hands together once. "I'm called Buck in these parts, deary. You may have heard about me."

My eyes widened, as I halted my hands from massaging my frustrated scars on my neck. "SHIT." Was all I could say as a response.

Before the man grabbed me at my arm, and started dragging me down into a basement level of the shack. The stairs were unforgiving, as my back was rhythmically hitting every step with a painful thud or bump. I only imagined what Johnnie reminded me of, of this Buck.

Down within the basement level, I was met by the said captured victim of Buck's demise. It was a young lad that seemed the same age as I, who was a dark-haired spiked youngster, with these amazingly brilliant glowing green-eyes. His skin was as light as a ghost's, which easily showed the visible signs of abuse on his face, that was decorated with light marks of scars and purple bruises.

I made a distressed grunt as I was thrown forward again onto the floor.

"Look, Timothy!" Buck shouted towards the red-haired lad's direction. "I've found you a friend to play with!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" I screamed at Buck, scrambling up to my feet. "You sick motherfucker! What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded an answer, seething with anger as I look straight at Buck in the eye, with a hard stare.

He made a gesture of his arms out. "Aw, deary. So worked up and tensed. I'd give you a proper massage on your shoulders, but, I'm bored."

"_Bored_." I echoed his word with a scoff. "Do you drag around men by ropes, when you are bored?!"

"Well," Buck shrugged to that. "Sometimes." He then looked at Timothy's direction, eyeing the lad with a stare, that indicating to a message I was unaware of knowing.

But, Timothy responded, with a jolt of fear shaking him up. I glanced at the young man's reaction for a second, to turn back to Buck and see him pointing at me.

"Entertain me." Buck ordered to Timothy. "With him."

"WHAT?!" I screamed with innermost disgust.

Buck made an irritated expression on his face, plugging his ears with his index fingers as an exaggerated gesture towards my screaming. "Augh! Stop screaming! As much as I'd like to make you scream, you're going to be putting that mouth into good use soon." Buck shuffled across the room to Timothy, forcing the poor sod to his feet, and shoving him towards my direction. "Dare I say you two should do things to... excite me. Entertain me, for Pete's sake! Nothing hard to do, right?" He made that wicked grin on his face once more.

I just seethed. "Dare I say you are making us BOTH an item?!"

"And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, mate!" Buck retorted with a shout, that almost made me cringe. But, he was right. "Before I become more frustrated enough to kill ya two with just a blade, I'd like to see you two give each other pleasure."

That was the last straw.

"No." I hissed.

Buck fumed much more now.

"I will not do this to anyone!" I declined further, probing the bearded man to become more irritated with my shouting voice. "I would die before making myself an item for your entertainment, you sicko!"

With that, a flying fist collided to my eye hard, throwing me back against the solid wall with a heavy thud. I felt Buck's quick-hand immediately grab at the side of my head, gripping his bare fingers through my short spikes of hair, and slammed my opposing side of my face against the wall. It hurt, yes. Like an innocent rat being slammed into a mouse-trap for being a nuisance, I was being plummeted into a wall for not obeying.

Would things continue to become so hard?

"Ya know? Vaas was talking about you yesterday." Buck said, after finishing on disciplining me. "Stupid fuck thinks it's all my fault that he's become a riled man for the likes of you. Can you believe that?!" He barked out a laugh, as if he were telling a joke at a common bar. "It ain't me fault the guy's become a dog in heat for one man's dick!" He threw his arms up once with exaggeration. "Or arse. Who knows, eh?"

Vaas spoke of me? I didn't know he would, honestly.

"There he goes, though - asking away all these questions about having sex with another man. It's like tutoring Sex-ED with a youngster again!"

I wanted to ask Buck why was Vaas speaking of me, but the obvious was right in front of me.

Vaas had no clue of how to become intimate with another man. Sure, he's had his rumps with dozens of women upon the island that had been lured into his web, but just the mere thought of no such clue of how to dominate a man properly must have thrown him through a loop of unsure. I didn't know Vaas well enough to know that he would seriously be intent on having an intercourse with a man. Let alone, with me.

He would only ask Buck those personal questions was because Buck was a complete horn-dog for young men. Of course he would know what it was like, and how it was done! Vaas is such a fucking idiot to bring me up to a menace like this rapist.

"Questioning bisexuality to me like a teenager, that guy does." Buck continued bickering about Vaas. "_Buck, am I gay? Does this make me bisexual or something else?!_ Ah, what a fucking pansy."

Well, didn't I feel so damn special!

"But, enough gawking now, right?" Buck motioned at Timothy again, who was all but forgotten in our argument. "Go on, then."

At the moment when Timothy approached me, with such paralyzed fear of disappointing his tormenting Master, I didn't hesitate to become the one to control the situation.

_Well, at least you aren't hideous. _I couldn't help but say within my own thoughts, as I cupped the young lad's face in my hands. No, he wasn't near ugly, but he wasn't near drop-dead gorgeous either. A decent-looking man, to which I partake to control with some sorts of an escape for him.

I drew his face closer to mine, and pressed our lips together, as carefully as I could, when I felt the lad fidget under my hands. I lowered us both to the floor, to sit. I figured he was all but new to be experienced on by a stranger, which was why I sat him down, in case he tended to faint on me. Once we sat, I took most of the control to try and relax the boy into trying to become reassured that I wouldn't hurt him.

Well, to be used and abused by Buck for who-knows how long, I should have figured that he was going to jolt. Or, perhaps he wasn't use to tenderness?

But, I still kissed Timothy. I lapped at his lips with mine, slowly experimenting on his own feverish mouth. I tasted his lips with mine on, feeling as specks of reassurance began to drop into his pounding chest. He began to respond on his own, having control of his lips as we shared kisses. It was there that I had licked at his lips for entrance, wetting his lips with strokes on my tongue's tip feeling swollen pumped lips. And he opened his mouth willingly. Slowly, but willingly.

I couldn't help but feel powerful over this man. He was scared, paralyzed with fear, and yet so willing to give me access to his body and mouth. Was I rendering him helpless? Or was he only doing it to fleet from Buck's bad graces? Who knew.

Our tongues intertwined, as I worked his mouth up to become wet and heated with no words to escape. I could feel his hands move up to my shoulders as he held onto me, while I gently laid him down on the floor on his back, to properly lavish at his mouth. I kissed him hard, comforting him mentally to not panic under my weight as I hovered over him. He seemed to have obliged, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders to bring me closer.

Timothy nipped at my bottom lip, making a small sigh as I had finally laid my body flushed against his own. Our chests touched. I could feel Timothy's heart hammering from inside his chest against mine. He was abundantly frightened, and I, not so much.

I leaned in and brushed my lips against his ear, before whispering something closely. "I won't hurt you." I promised him.

And, with that, I bolted straight up and tackled Buck. I jumped at the man, while he saw in a wooden chair, like a sick audience watching a porno. I threw him backwards in his chair, throwing sharp stabs of punches straight into his face.

Timothy shot upright, face flushed and nervous as he watched me wail on his so-called Master. And for once, he felt relieved.

"Let's get outta here!" I shouted at Timothy, as we both quickly made our way up the basement staircase, leaving a bruised and battered Buck behind in his own unconscious state.

Timothy willingly followed me behind, running at the same high-tailing speed I was in, as we emerged from the shack's darkness, and back into the heated sunlight I had somehow missed so much to feel embrace my body.

"Follow me." I stopped jogging, once the two of us were farther from Buck's shack. "Let's go into camp. I dunno where we shall go, but, we're out of that dungeon of a shack. Come along." I motioned towards the crowded jungle of palm trees and brush.

And finally, Timothy spoke up to me. "Anywhere is fine."

His voice was at an appropriate level of his age. Husky, lowered with question, and innocent at the same time. He was all but a victim to this island, not accustomed to the terror ahead. But figuring what he's already been through, I wouldn't question him too much.

We continued our trek back to camp.

* * *

Leaps and boundaries through our steps back home didn't stop us.

Timothy was most certainly a willing servant to any man's whim. He listened closely to every danger ahead that I warned him about. He listened to every word I said when I told him to do one thing, and follow my footsteps through any area we needed to be cautious about. I was certain this poor lad was someone who was co-dependent on any man to control him. It wasn't his fault, though, to be so clingy for someone to control him. I just hoped he wouldn't become a Stockholm Syndrome subject later on in this silent, but growing, friendship we were nurturing quietly together.

"Camp shouldn't be so far now." I breathed out, as we both were now walking on familiar flat grounds that was recently driven on by armed vehicles. "I don't have a place to stay at, though. I don't think I can make a better impression on you, Timmy." I glanced over my shoulder at Timothy. "Sorry. I meant Timothy."

"I don't mind." Timothy said quickly. Almost nervously. "Timmy's fine with me..."

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded otherwise. "Alright. Timmy."

As we continued to walk through the sunny dirt path, I would occasionally look over my shoulder now and then to check on my companion, to see if he were keeping up, or anywhere near ready to speak up more about himself. He was absolutely silent. Reserved, but not guarded. I pitied the fool.

"Hey, uh..." Timmy finally brought up a subject to talk about, one hour later.

"What is it?" I asked him, keeping my eyes ahead, but listened to the lad.

He hesitated for a moment. "... Would you have..." He flustered, nervously trying to find the right words to ask me. "... Would you of had sex with me back there?" His question was full of confusion, and a hint of some excitement for an answer. "Would you have... done me?"

I thoughtfully rubbed my chin. "Perhaps." I answered with all honesty. "I was getting riled up back there, so I attacked Buck, while he was distracted by our little foreplay." Until I realized how canny my words sound, I glanced over my shoulder at Timmy again. "I apologize. I hadn't meant to make you feel used..."

"N-No. I don't... mind." He answered me truthfully. "I-I mean, yeah, I minded when Buck used me, but... You..." He looked at me with nervous eyes. "I don't mind you."

I must have rubbed him up the wrong way back there. I knew those words he said meant a debt he was forever in, for me.

Only a nod of my head, and a smile from Timmy, and we continued our silent travel back to camp.

* * *

When we arrived back to camp, taking a nightly refuge into Johnnie's own place in his own shack, Timmy and I took our sleeping spots in the corner of the place, laying on a pile of clothes that didn't belong to Johnnie. We weren't sweating as much, now that it was nighttime and we were finally out of the damnedest sunlight of day. We could finally lax, as we felt sleep overcome our weary bodies from the stress of the unusual day.

But it was only two hours of sleep I receive, until I felt a strange sensation of someone touching my arm. My eyes flew open when I felt a hand carefully grasp my forearm. And, before my laying-form, Timmy was hovering above me. He made a startled look and jolt when he saw my eyes snap open. I made a sharp stare at him.

"What're you doing?" I asked in a stern, but tired out, voice.

Timmy became flustered. His hand was still clamped around my forearm, but he dared not to grip it. His hand was rough, yet it was soft to the mental thought of his existence to self-control. He looked on into my eyes like a cowardly pup being stared down by his Master, like he was being scolded for something he did wrong.

"I... apologize." He drew his hand back from my arm. "I just... I want to thank you."

"You're always welcomed." I gave him a small smile, with a short lift of my brows. "Why are you hovering over me, though?"

Timmy's face lit up to a red. "I wanted to... wanted to..." He was lost for words.

"What?" I asked curiously. Honestly, I didn't know whether he was going to ask me for something genuine or something sensual. I had to know.

"I wanted to... kiss you again." Timmy finally admitted, shifting his eyes away from mine, to study my parted lips. "I wanted to kiss."

That was plausible. To think that a frightened, fidgety young lad, such as Timmy, would come to ask me such a bold request. But, it wasn't his fault. He knew no better, but it wasn't my intention to make his dependence more worse. I wanted to hug the young man close, and tell him to just sleep the night away. But at the same time, I wanted to kiss him better, and make him assured that no monster would come lurking in the night for his capture, as long as I was around.

I ran a tired hand up Timmy's back, towards the back of his neck, while my fingers brushed against the back of his messy black hair. I drew him in close, and pressed my lips onto his. I pecked one kiss on his lips, and peck another, locking our lips together softly. I felt Timmy stiffen with some fear, yet he tried his best to relax against me as I continued to lavish on his lips carefully, and gently, to try not to draw him away.

"I'm sorry." Timmy suddenly said against my lips. "I just want to..." He leaned in more to press our chests together, laying half-way on top of my body. He pressed his lips against mine once more, closing his eyes as he was trying his best to please me.

But I knew this shouldn't happen.

"No." I lightly pushed him off with my hand on his chest.

"H-Huh...?" Timmy breathed, unsure of what I meant.

"I can't do this." I finally said, looking into his green eyes with my dark eyes.

Timmy's eyes widened, with his eyebrows knitted together to a worried look. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly, with panic in his voice.

"No. Nothing at all." I petted the side of his face as comfort.

"Then... why?" He wanted a small answer.

"I will not become a controller." I smiled up at him.

* * *

**EVERYBODY, MEET TIMMY. HE'S A SLAVE. YEH.**

**More to come, in the next chapter! =D THIS IS FUN.**


	6. I Really Hate You

_At the same time, I want to hug you. I want to wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love you! And you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known... But I hate you, I really hate you! So much, I think it must be... True love... True love. It must be true love. Nothing else can break my heart like true love. True love. It must be true love. No one else can break my heart, like you..._ (P!nk's "True Love").

**WARNING: This chapter contains male-on-male action, consisting on smooching and mad, hot sex. Read on at your own risk, because it's not my fault if your mind will become tainted with Yaoi images. *Poker face***

* * *

**June 29th, 2009.**

"Just when the days had seemed to have turned long, they have become short as time." Johnnie recited delightfully, while he ignored Timmy and I awakening and throwing on lent-clothes Johnnie was so kind enough to hand over. "Just when the light seemed to be at a reaching-distance, we find ourselves stopped by a shadowy hand on our wrist, and we are drawn back to a fantasy world we hoped to hide within, from the reality we feared."

"Don't that ring true?" I scoffed, finished slipping on some black, tattered jeans and a gray t-shirt that had a logo of a rock band I was unfamiliar with. I then looked to Timmy, seeing that he finished slipping on a faded brown shirt on. "Do those clothes fit you, Timmy?" I asked, reaching over to grab at the sleeve of his t-shirt, stretching it out some to check if it didn't hug his skin.

Timmy made a reddened face. "These are fine. They aren't tight." He assured me, while I looped my finger through the hem of his jeans to stretch them out and see if he were lying. No, these jeans fitted appropriately on him.

"Alright then." I nodded to Johnnie. "We'd best be off."

As we walked out of the shack, into the beaming light of the afternoon rise, we lastly heard Johnnie bidding us farewell from the doorway of his shack.

"Now, don't go getting into trouble now, you rascals!" He said in a high-pitched, motherly tone.

I just scoffed, also hearing Timmy make a small chuckle to himself. We kept walking.

* * *

Back onto familiar grounds of the camp itself, walking through the dirtied street of the same marketplace I last found myself in the other day, I took Timmy under my wing. As much as I knew it was a terrible notion to produce, I used the shroud of being a "Master", and Timmy being my willing slave of all things. Of course, Timmy didn't mind the least of being used by me, but I minded wildly.

"I had left my backpack at that camp site yesterday..." I told myself, as I led Timmy through the clamor of the marketplace road. "Best not to go there until the smoke clears."

With that said, I steered us both a different direction, once we had made it out of the marketplace road, and into the steep road down towards the lounging area at a beach. The beach was large, with soft sand being stomped upon by sneakers, as Timmy and I steered clear of wandering eyes from the marketplace, and into the emptied clearing.

A stroll on the beach was something I hadn't experienced, in fact. Sure, I have come to the island not so long ago, but I never went to enjoy a relaxing moment of being engulfed by the sight of a sunny, blue ocean before me, and a cleared sky. The gulls cawed and the tiny ocean waves pushed up to shore now and then with a rhythmic motion to the swaying wind dancing across the ocean surface. Yeah, I should stay a while.

"Uh... Charley?" Timmy squeaked my name, sounding as if he had something important to say.

I glanced his way, with a raise of my eyebrows to let him continue.

"Was your Master... Vaas?" He nervously asked me, with his green eyes connecting with mine.

I made a narrow of my eyes at him. "Yes. He was." I answered.

"Oh." Timmy scratched the back of his neck, before he nervously pointed across the beach at something. "Is that Vaas?" He asked me, before I turned my head to the direction he pointed towards.

Oh yes, it was Vaas. And he fancied himself with another woman.

Vaas was somewhere between the steep hill road and the clearing, seemingly ordering around a brunette girl that he most likely bought for himself, or just borrowed for whatever reason I wasn't interest in knowing.

"Son of a whore." I seethed. "I can't believe him! Of all people-! Ugh!" A pang of something new entered my chest, as it twisted uncomfortably in knots at my heart strings. This was something I knew well from psychology classes. This was all jealousy. "Oh, what a load of bullshit!" I shouted at myself, turning away quickly from where Vaas was. "I cannot believe I feel so... so...!" I couldn't even begin to wonder how...

"Charley?" Timmy looked at me, with an innocently-confused look on his face.

"Can you believe that man, Timmy?!" I shouted now, pointing furiously at Vaas. "He speaks to some other woman, as if I never existed in the first place!"

Timmy knitted his eyebrows together, narrowing his eyes at me with a sight of something intriguing in his mind. "Do you... envy this girl?"

"No!" I immediately shouted, too quick. "No, why?! I would never!" Why would I feel jealous of Vaas?! So he wanted to run off with some... some harlot! Sure! He can go run off with some other woman, and just be so calloused of forgetting all about me! No, he can go! I don't care!

Timmy frowned at me.

I just breathed hard, rubbing my eyes with my shaky fingers. "Just..." I finally exhaled another breath. "Just let him be."

No. I shouldn't be so jealous of this man. He's become the bane of my existence. I'd rather cut that off before it rotted.

_Oh, wait!_ An enlightening thought entered my dark clouded mind. _Now he could annoy another simpleton, instead! Perfection._

"Oh, Charley." Timmy lifted his hand up to help comb back my short, messy bangs with his fingers. "You're becoming irritated again."

"It's fine." I assured him, taking his hand in mine to shift his hand away. "What's not to be stressed over, on this island?"

Timmy smiled, seeing me grin back. Obviously nerved by my sudden change of mood that swung from frustration to cheery in an instance, he must have found it uncomfortable to stand around me for too long. But, this loyal and willing slave was too stubborn to leave me be. He remained there to listen to my frustrated chuckles. Again, it was plausible to see him so stubborn as a mule.

Hopefully, his stubbornness would be useful for what happened next.

"Hey, those two look free!"

A pirate's voice was what I last heard, before Timmy and I were captured once more.

* * *

Apparently, being spotted as free "dogs" roaming without their Masters at-tow, Timmy and I were ruled out as lost and liberated, which was obviously nothing allowed on Rook Island. We were captured and caged like wild dogs, thrown into the back of a beaten pick-up truck, and quickly taken off to the middle of the camp.

I saw dozens of men and women crowding the midst of camp, as if an event was occurring right at the moment. Loud voices of shouts and profanity filled the air, but most of it was in Spanish or Laotian, to which I couldn't comprehend. I only guessed they were screaming trash, judging by the tones of their voices spitting venom. It took a while for the pick-up truck to drive through the clamor of islanders, until it stopped in front of a tall stage.

Upon the stage, I could see other caged victims. There were at least twelve on the stage, being poked and tugged at by their shins by the on-lookers that weren't tall as the stage height. Immediately, the sight made my mind click, as I finally understood where Timmy and myself were brought to.

A slave auction.

"Charley!" Timmy whined my name, gripping my sleeve, as his cage was close to mine. He looked at me, with fear in his face.

I turned in my cage to look him in the face, gripping his hand in mine. "Don't fret, Timmy." I tried assuring the young man. "We went through worse."

Was all I lastly said to Timmy, before my cage door was suddenly swung open, and my shoulders grabbed by large, rough hands that pried me out of my barred prison. Timmy shrieked, watching as I roughly handle out of the cage, and into the crowd. I just remained absolutely silent.

The capturers shoved me through the crowd, leading me towards the stage stairs.

On my way, the crowd took their time to gander or feel upon my face and arms. I was mostly inspected in the face, feeling fingers stretch open my eyelids to look at the condition in my iris's. Dirtied fingers stretched out my lips to check on my complete set of teeth I luckily still had intact. I even felt a hand grab at my ear and pull me aside, so that more foreign folk could inspect my spiky mess of short hair I forgot to tame. Fingers poked at my chest and arms, and some gripped at my badly conditioned neck to see the scars.

"Ow!" A man howled. "The fuck bit my fingers!"

After feeling so much fingers prod my mouth for too many times, I couldn't help but chomp down on the next set of dirtied fingers that invaded my lips. I just threw out a sadistic grin out to the furious crowd, with the splat of the man's blood dressed over the corner of my lips.

Upon the stage, I was jabbed forcefully at my stomach by the end of an oak cane by an older man, who seemed to be the one in charge of the auction. The auctioneer then grabbed me by the top of my hair, gripping a handful of my short hair, and threw me down onto the wooden floorboard of the stage. I was on my knees now, coughing out hard from the recent hit to my stomach. I grunted angrily as I heard the auctioneers heavy footsteps pace away from me.

"Look at this beaut of a slave, folks!" He shouted out. His voice was naturally booming, for all to open their ears to. "Young and fierce! He's a loyal fighter-dog - lemme tell ya! - to those that apply to right pressure on the lad!"

I gritted my teeth together, as I kept my head hanging down.

But, not for long, when I felt a tight grip at the back of my head forcing to lift my head up to the harried crowd.

On the other side of the stage, I saw Timmy being shoved up onto the surface, and kicked at the back of his knees to kneel.

"Leave him be, you bunch of animals!" I screamed at the nameless pirate, shooting daggers at him, when I felt my handcuffed fists being grabbed by another man behind me, to hold me back from attempting to stand.

The crowd bellowed at my threat, as if it was no lethal-promise. I just gritted my teeth more, watching as Timmy looked only at me, tuning out the laughter and shouts. I saw something in his eyes that held something haunted. I could only give him a mental reminder that I would not let any of those animals take him away from me.

"I'll pay 1,000 in cash!" A man from the crowd screamed, waving his arm in the air to be spotted by the auctioneer.

"I hear a thousand for this man! Do I hear 2,000? 2,500?" He egged on the crowd, as I shifted my eyes away from them.

"3,000!" A woman hollered out, jumping up and down in the crowd.

"Oh, 3,000! We've got a lady of good tastes here, folks!" The auctioneer urged on the crowd more with the intimidating challenge of money at stake. And my own life, to whom would handle it. "Come on, come on! Anyone over 3,000? He's quite the good-looking dog to tame here!" With a nod from the auctioneer to the pirate that held me, I was roughly brought up to my feet, and felt a grip grasp at my jaw to keep my face up. "Tall and well-fed!" The auctioneer urged them on now, with my body standing.

"3,100!" A different man hollered.

"Oh, come on! You only went 100 dollars up!" The frustrated announcer waved a fist at the hollering man. "Aw, forget it... I've got 3,100 over here! Anyone egged on to go higher than that?!"

The crowd had seemed to have been challenged now. Unable to go any higher than a hundred dollars was likely enough to make the bets thrown down. I was done for.

"No one? No one? Going once!" The auctioneer began counting down, "Going twice... Sold-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The threatening and seething voice of a pissed-off Hispanic man's roar boomed out like a throe. A voice I knew damn well by the sound of his voice crackling with anger.

Vaas Montenegro.

"YOU'RE AUCTIONING MY BITCH, MOTHERFUCKER." Vaas screamed at the auctioneer, marching straight through a parted crowd of fearful islanders, keeping those glowing, pale eyes dead-on at the man on stage.

The pirate holding me by the jaw loosened his grip, releasing me completely once Vaas grew closer to the stage. He made a hasty retreat, along with the second pirate that was handling Timmy. Once Vaas' heavy boot was on the first step of the stage stairs, the auctioneer went running for the hills to save his own hide. At least Vaas wouldn't have to deal with the man at the moment.

"I'm not your... whatever." I sneered at Vaas, while he untied the ropes holding my hands together.

"Who gives a shit right now? We got to go." Vaas impatiently said, throwing the rope aside.

Once Vaas grabbed at my forearm, to try dragging me off the stage, I resisted. "No, wait a minute, you prick!" I declined him, earning a hard stare from the psychopath. "I've got something waiting for me right here!" I motioned towards Timmy with a nod of my head.

Vaas scoffed, giving an up-down of Timmy with his eyes. "Who's this piece of shit?" He asked, making Timmy shake slightly under his tone of voice.

"He's..." I couldn't merely introduce him as Timmy. A name was never enough. But, what else could I say, that would be enough? Within seconds, as my eyes followed a crowd that was disappearing from the auction stage, I finally responded to Vaas, "... He's my slave."

"What?" Vaas raised his eyebrows, astonishment written all over his face. Even his eyes were full of confusion.

I looked back to Timmy, seeing that he was standing now. His hands were still tied back in ropes, but it didn't stop him from approaching me within a few steps. His eyes were full of sparks that screamed out something jovial, as his face was written with excitement and confusion as well. He knew I didn't mean it, when I said he was my slave, but he was so overeager to hear those words pass my lips, he seemed completely fine with being called a slave. Let alone, _my slave_.

"Timmy!" I decided to play the part of being a Master.

My voice woke his senses to straighten his back out.

"Get to that truck those louts brought us in. We're taking it back home." I ordered at him, while at the same time untying the ropes holding his hands together. Once they were off, Timmy made an obliged nod of his head, cracking the smallest of smiles at me, before he went running off the stage stairs towards the lone truck ahead.

Vaas was left to wonder what had happened since I had been absent.

* * *

Out of that site of the auction area, I drove us all back to the shack road.

We decided to just take rest within an unused shack, that was large with just two rooms. There was luckily some more tattered sheets inside to use as makeshift beds for the night, while I could try recollecting my thoughts to reflect on the hellish day of something I could call normality on the darnedest of what this island could provide.

After Timmy took a few sheets for himself to make a bed on the hard floor, I sat beside him as he laid down. With just the dim light of a lit candle stick enlightening the room for the meantime, I sat there at his side until he had decided to fall asleep. I don't know why I did, but it was out of the strangest of protectiveness I wanted to show for this young man. I only blamed myself for getting him into the fray.

"Your forehead has a cut." I noticed, brushing his short, dark and messy bangs aside to examine his forehead closely. "Did those pirate fuckers hurt you?"

"No. That was me." He admitted shyly. "I am a clumsy fool. That's all."

"Ah." I only responded, as I brushed my thumb lightly over his faded cut.

Timmy and I sat there in a moment of silence, likely reflecting on the day for just a few seconds, until he had asked me something.

"... Charley?" Timmy looked up at me, with curious eyes. "... Did you mean that?"

"Mean what, neonate?" I asked him sweetly, continuing to comb my fingers through his short mess of ebony-hair.

He took my hand in his now, moving it down to his cheek to lean his face on, nuzzling against my knuckles. "Am I your slave?"

My heart sank deep.

I wanted to immediately say no. That it was all just a lie, to save him from being left behind.

But, how could I say no to such an innocent man? Someone who desired to be controlled, than control his own life...

I knew it was all wrong, when I answered him, "Yes. You are mine."

"Th-Then...!" Timmy suddenly sat upright, holding my hand against his chest now. "Then... can I call you my Master? My savior? My... my everything?"

I made a narrow of my eyes, but with an unsure frown stretched on my features. It was all wrong, I knew. Wrong of me to take advantage of this poor lad's feelings. I closed my eyes to inhale some oxygen through my nostrils, and then I reopened them while exhaling. I didn't speak, but I gave Timmy a good nod of my head as an answer.

And the next thing I knew, Timmy's lips were pressed onto mine.

"I love you." Timmy said against my lips in a whisper.

I took a gulp, nervously feeling a cold sweat run down the side of my face. "... I..." The words couldn't escape my lips so easily. I wanted to say it, but I held them back. "Go to sleep, neonate." I evaded the words with a soft goodnight, kissing him a second time as a reminder.

He didn't hear the words he craved, but he smiled otherwise at me. I smiled back at him, as he laid down.

I left the room afterwards, to go speak to Vaas. Of course, he wasn't inside the shack, but likely outside to enjoy the nighttime air. I would do the same.

Stepping outside quietly, scanning the area first before fully exiting the shack, I closed the door behind me, and went down a slightly-steep road that led down to the beach. The air was chilled, but nowhere close to chilly yet, since it was still Summer, sadly. I took my time to enjoy the solace of silence to myself, before stepping onto the soft sand-floor of the vacant beach area, immediately spotting a lone figure standing in the midst of the sand. From the posture and smoke from a cigarette blown into the air, I knew it could be Vaas.

I approached the man with my hands shoved in my jeans' pockets, giving him a nod of my head once he sensed me nearing. He smirked at me, nodding back.

"What're you doing out here, Vaas?" I asked him casually, stopping on my trek to stand a few feet away from the Pirate Lord. "Are you actually thinking?"

"Fuck off, man." Vaas weakly insulted me. "I think constantly."

"Ah." I just nodded my head, looking out at the ocean before us. A sight to behold, when the moonlight danced across the water surface of a watery void called the nighttime ocean I always wondered led down to the abyss of no return. Stars gathered in the blackened sky, shining like a dozen helicopters joined together. I took a moment to inhale the ocean scent when I felt a soft breeze pass over my shoulders, as I also heard Vaas mimick the same motion.

"Hey, you," Vaas finally spoke up, flicking his finished cigarette to the tiny ocean waves rolling up onto shore. "Where were you the entire time?"

I scoffed lightly to that. "I made new friends. I ventured the horrors lurking upon this hell of a vacation-dreamland of yours. I have many things to put into my journal entries." I shrugged my shoulders, sighing afterwards I dropped them. "What a life on this place called Rook..."

"Yeah." Vaas responded in a mellowed-out tone of voice. "But, hey," He then shifted his gaze to mine. "Who's Timmy?"

"Oh," I shrugged again. "He's a slave I had rescued from your good friend, Buck."

"Ah...! That explains why he bitched you out over the radio." Vaas chuckled lightly, along with myself laughing as well. "He said you stole his merchandise."

"I steal what is rightfully mine." I retorted. And then, something reminded me of information Buck told me before. "Ah, yes. Buck had told me something, while I was in his handle." I kept my eyes on Vaas'. "He told me you were curious to know about male-on-male sex."

Vaas looked as if he were ready to plead guilty to that. He only shifted his gaze from mine quickly, pressing his lips together thoughtfully.

I decided to press on. "He told me you were now in a spiral of your sexuality. Pondering if you were bisexual or homosexual-"

"Enough." Vaas quickly stopped me, with a sharp glare. "It's your fault I'm so confused, anyways."

"_Me_?" I wanted to laugh hard. "Why me? Was I the one that grinded against you that night?" I decided to be blatant, which I knew made Vaas seethe. "Was I the one that was holding you down, while I was ready to undo my jeans to properly rub each other? It isn't my fault you are so confused, anyways."

"FUCK YOU." Vaas straightened up, turning his body to me fully. "I wasn't the one moaning, was I?" He sneered with a clench of his teeth. "I wasn't the one that was allowing to drop all reasoning and _spread my legs_, WAS I?!"

Oh, wasn't that the sound of intimidation!

"You are the one that felt upon me first, you sicko!" I screamed back now. "You were the one that tackled me down!"

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR **MASTER**, YOU SHIT STAIN." Vaas roared out furiously, balling his hands into tightened fists. "You don't want to go there."

"I intend to." I challenge him with a hiss and a glare. "I _so _intend to ruin that sense of pride you have, you dunderhead."

A moment of stares we shared started something in Vaas', I could see. Yes, those pale eyes churned and raged with the sense of anger and frustration building up, yet at the same time, I saw a spark of lust and want igniting all those feelings together. A bomb ready to blow up.

And before I knew to react, Vaas tackled me straight down to the sand floor, and slammed his lips onto mine.

My upper lip busted, but it didn't matter at the moment while the task was still at hand. Oddly enough, I had awaited this moment, where Vaas would lose control of his ridiculous pride, and just tackle whomever intimidated him the most in his short-termed life. At the moment, it was_ I_ that made him boil over like a screaming kettle. When it came to that, I continued to push his buttons.

I kissed him back with force, my blood from my busted lip messing on his and mine mouths, as our tongues finally met each other for the first time. They intertwined and licked furiously at each other for wetted dominance, stroking each other feverishly. Wide hands roamed over my chest and flat stomach wildly, becoming familiar to every area he could get those hands on. He yet to grab my mid-section. Perhaps being a tease about it, which I knew he intended.

I did the same notion, roaming my hands upon his bare biceps towards his broad shoulders, unable to contain the curious sense of how this man's skin felt under another's. I felt him shiver, as I flew my hands up to his neck to grip his throat hard. Vaas clenched his teeth together tightly, snapping open his eyes to glare down at me, with his lips just inches from mine.

"You..." I started, clenching and unclenching my hands around his throat a few times, with my thumbs pressed dead-on at his pulse spots. "... You are a vile, selfish, brash, cruel piece of filth this world had ever produced." I glared back into those green orbs with my darkened brown ones.

Vaas removed one of his hands from my chest to slam down an opened palm at my throat, gripping it hard, enough to dig his nails into my scars. I let out a yelp, releasing my hold on his neck.

"And, so are you." He hissed against my opened mouth, before massaging his tongue's tip against my busted upper-lip. "And _I'll fill you_ with the same filth."

And it was something worth to remember, for ions to come.

My jeans were forced off, down to my ankles, and my t-shirt was literally ripped open in-half, after an overeager Vaas tore it wide open with just his bare hands. He lathered my chest with wetted kisses, teasing me some more with his mouth over my nipples. I wanted to grab the back of his head and yank it back from my chest, but the sensation of so much arousal made me cease that thought.

I moaned out loudly as Vaas' mouth was on my right-nipple, while his thumb rubbed over my other nipple to rile me up even more. My hands held onto his shoulders, as I could feel the blood in my body run South, making me harder by every lick and rub he did to my chest. I knew it was over when he moved his mouth to the midst of my chest, and suddenly bit down abundantly hard at my skin. I let out a shriek, grabbing at Vaas' head to try pulling him off. His bare teeth dug in deeper, enough to make blood leak out from my broken skin.

"Augh! What was that for?!" I screamed, yanking his head off of my chest.

Vaas' lips were decorated more with my blood, smeared upon the corners and bottom of his lips that pleased him greatly. He only grinned hard at me, licking at the blood surrounding his mouth. "I want to taste more of you." He said dangerously, pecking a kiss on my lips. "I going to make you scream my name." He whispered harshly against my mouth, as his hands mindlessly roamed over my lightly-bleeding chest to smear the blood.

Before I could retort to that, Vaas suddenly swooped down and took my hardened cock into his mouth.

My eyes widened like saucers and my mouth locked shut. Never had I once thought, in a million years, would Vaas take a dick into his mouth. Knowing how all fire-stubborn he was, I would have never imagined him to give head. But, there he was, sucking me hard and licking at my dick like it were a peppermint candy-cane. I clenched my teeth hard, slamming my fists into the sand beneath my back, moaning out for more. I only swore at myself a dozen times for sounding like a cheap whore.

"Ah-! Sh-Shit!" I hissed as I could feel Vaas licking lewdly at my reddened tip. "F-f-fuck...!"

"Soon." Vaas promised me, as he cruelly abandoned my raging cock to fish something out of his pocket. I only imagined what it was when I heard something click shut. Vaas went back down to my hard-on with his swollen lips, while his hands lifted my legs higher to prod his slicked fingers at my arse. I could now feel that his fingers were slicked with something that felt like oil against my skin. Without warning, Vaas slid his index finger into me, making me groan in discomfort.

It didn't hurt. It just felt so, so, _so _unclean and intruding. I began to understand why most women would dare not to have sex often, as I began to mentally give my apologies to those that had to deal with Vaas' fingers. My eyes were now on the sky straight above my head, as I concentrated on their shine that watched me back. Once more, I felt as if I were in front of a dozen on-lookers that were flashing camera-shots at our humiliating position.

Before I could feel it process in my brain, Vaas already had three more fingers inside me, moving them around to lightly stretch me out gently as he could, little by little. I didn't speak, but I was oddly fearing that he would stick his whole hand into my arse. Something that made me want to crawl away and find a hole to die in.

Until he pressed against something inside me that made me feel thunder bolt up my spine. I let out a mindless moan, arching my back lightly as I grabbed at his shoulders.

Hearing this, Vaas released his mouth around my cock with a pop, and wickedly grinned at me. "Do you like that?" He asked me in a twisted voice of lust and control, as he pressed his fingertips at that exact spot inside of me over and over again.

It was like he was pressing on a button that finally shot me down to crumble. Everything that rambled through my mind just flew out the window, as all I processed at the moment were his skilled fingers stroking at that spot. I moaned out more, for more, feeling beads of sweat gather at my forehead as he continued petting and stroking at that damnedest spot, desperately wanting to make me come right at the moment.

"Oh-!" I let out a soft moan, closing my eyes, as he continued teasingly me greatly with those fingers. "Vaas, I-"

"I said do you like this?" Vaas asked once more in a firm, demanding tone of voice. I shot up a weak glare at him, but he knew that look anywhere. Out of spite, he began to slowly draw his fingertips away from that spot. "You don't like it when I finger you? Don't like _that_?" He hissed out the last word, before drawing his fingertips back to the spot inside of me, to make me let out a small shout. "Tell me you like it. No - tell me you _love _it."

"Y-Yes! I love it!" I shouted out, throwing my head back onto the sand. "I love it, you son-of-a-whore!"

Vaas made a satisfied smirk, before drawing his fingers out of my hole. I made an irritated groan, closing my eyes to breath hard. I just felt my own pride bruise...

"Let's get creative." Vaas suggested wickedly, as he grabbed the backs of my knees to hike them up to his shoulders. He went to the front of his jeans with his hands to undo them, zipping down the fly, to pull out his thick cock, that was raging for attention. He slicked his ignored cock with the same oil, moaning in satisfaction as he did. He then pressed the head of erection against my arse, spreading my cheeks. "Get ready, _muchacho_." He lastly warned me, before he pushed himself inside of me forcefully.

I choked out, arching my back in sheer pain. "M-Motherfucker!" I screamed at him, clawing at his back with anger.

"Relax...!" He breathed out, with his brows knitted in full concentration. He licked his lips, eyes closed, as he remained still to let me get use to himself within me. God, just the feeling of another man inside me... it felt so wrong. It felt so disagreeable. Yet I wanted more. "Okay..." Vaas exhaled lightly, moving himself around inside of me, rolling his lips as lightly as he could against me, trying to get me use to some of the sensations.

I just kept my eyes tightly closed and lips locked together, also trying hard to concentrate in this new feeling.

He slowly pulled out of me, angling himself in a certain spot, and pushed in fast with a hard thrust.

That was it! He hit that nerve inside of me that literally threw me into Neverland. I wailed out, throwing my head back with a gasp following. I felt my face heat up as I heard Vaas make a satisfied groan to my reaction. "Yes, there..." He threatened lowly, before swooping down to kiss at my scarred neck.

He gripped my hips, clamping his hands around my bones, and fucked me. His greased erection sliding inside and out of me just felt so right, hitting that spot dead-on like there was no tomorrow. Waves of high-tided pleasure flew out like fireworks, and I was ready to explode. My arms clung for dear life at his shoulders, holding him close to my chest as he bent my body in-half to lodge himself into me more fluidly.

"Ah, fuck!" Vaas bellowed, slamming a fist into the sand ground, just above my shoulder, as he buried his face onto the side of my neck. He desperately lapped at my scars that still decorated around my throat, as he thrust with abandon into me, listening to every moan and husk I let escape my throat.

"V-Vaas...!" I panted out hard, keeping my watery eyes focused on the stars above us, as they watched. "Vaas...!"

"Mm, n-no..." Vaas shook his head, kissing me at the side of my lower-jaw. "Call me... call me Master." He husked out.

I shook my head fervently, swallowing back acid. "Never." I hissed.

"Say it!" Vaas forcibly shouted, slamming into me hard, making me scream out pure insanity for more. "Say it... call me Master. Call me your Master!"

But still, I shook my head hard. "No, never!" I wailed out, dropping my head to the side of the sand.

"Come on!" He sounded close to being pissed-off, or so wrapped in pleasure, he didn't care about yelling anymore. "Who's your Master, then, hm?" He hissed evilly down at me, tightening his grip at my hips madly. "Who do you call _Daddy_?" He slammed ball-deep into me.

I couldn't help but finally bellow, "Y-You are! You are!" I felt my pride sink deep, grinding my nails into the sand as I gave him the utmost satisfaction he craved for. I mewled out once more before I orgasmed hard, wetting my stomach with my release. At the same time with my release, I felt Vaas also orgasm, releasing himself inside of me, as I felt it swirl deep within my body. I felt marked for life now.

I dropped my mouth open to take large gulps of air, as I felt Vaas pull out of me, and drop my legs. I panted hard, feeling him hover over my body once more to nip and kiss at my lips that remained parted.

He breathed against my opened mouth, with a satisfied grin, "Yes, I am."

* * *

**MY GAWD, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. But, here you go! One hot and steamy connection between our two most hated dudes.**

**OH LOOK - A NEW DEFAULT PIC (_that precisely resembles Charley Rogue - our main character_). *Runs after embarrassed Charley***

**More to come, in the next chapter. ;)**


	7. What Hurts The Least

_I got no shame. I got no one to blame. I got no family to blame. I'll just tell you all my secrets._

* * *

**July 4th, 2009.**

It was the holiday that celebrated American History, back in the United States. I wasn't there to celebrate with an absent family I no longer had. I could only tell them happy holidays as I could still see their tattooed faces on my bare shoulders, whenever I took off my shirt to be mauled at by a savage Vaas. How disgusted and sick of me they would be, had they still been alive to see me in this position underneath of a psychotic Pirate Lord that would invade me nightly.

Ever since that... ordeal... with Vaas at the beach, I hadn't been able to leave his sight naturally. He kept a good eye on my every movement now; taking note of where I went, and who I was going to visit for a mere outing of my time with friends. He didn't mind me seeing Johnnie, knowing how innocently simple-minded the friendly man was. He often became territorial when I would turn all my attention to my new pet, Timmy. How he hated to see me embrace the young lad in my arms and kiss him for his own sake.

The island hadn't seen me to be any better. I was still looked upon as a common slut, following around a Pirate Lord in a puppyish affection, while tailing or dragging along another puppyish lad that wanted nothing else but I. Deep down, I knew I was no better than a whore now. Often I would be so ashamed of myself, rethinking life purposes as I would force down sleeping pills to forget the day, or just cry myself a lullaby to slumber quietly afterwards.

But, when I awoke, I would find Timmy there, curled right at my side.

I knew Vaas had no clue of comfort, but I often would use that against his own will.

For now, I would embrace Timmy in my arms and kiss his forehead, and tell him a soft whisper into his ear.

* * *

"Hey, look what I got you!" Vaas woke me up one morning, standing right above me as I was laying asleep on the floor again, curled up in bundles of sheets.

"Hmm." I amused him. "What is it, you dunderhead?" I grinned the last word, making Vaas just glare at me for a second.

Until another grin broke out on his features. "I got you a new collar!"

The word processed in my head fast as lightening. "WHAT." I asked in utmost confusion.

"Yeah! Just look around your neck!" He pointed at my throat.

Immediately, I clamped my hands over my neck, feeling the rough leather of a dog's collar strapped around my throat. My stomach churned with hatred now, with the rising urge of choking the nitwit. I hooked my fingers around the collar and tried prying it off, like other dogs could. But, this damnedest collar wasn't responding! It wouldn't come off! I felt around the flat leather of the collar, trying to find a visible buckle that held it around my neck. Oddly, there was no buckle.

"Oh, right." Vaas remembered something else. "These collars are ordered specially from a company, from Guam. These collars are designed for the guards dogs on their base, to keep the collars intact, so that they wouldn't be able to chew 'em off." Vaas explained as he knelt down to reach his hand out to my new tag, looping his fingers around the leather to yank at it as hard as he could, showing me an example of how stubborn this new leash was on me. "See! It's not budging!"

"You..." I snarled, ready to tackle him down. "You son of a-!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, hermano." Vaas bopped me on the nose, like I truly were an owned dog. "Look! I had yours custom-made! Black, and studded with some awesome spikes! Isn't that so fucking nice of me?" He chuckled wickedly as he watched me go at the collar wildly, trying to pry off the damn thing from my neck. Knowing I couldn't rip off the persistent collar that was irritating my skin with every pull and tug I made at it, Vaas continued to mockingly laugh at me for his amusement.

"**AAAAUUUGHHH!**" I hollered, throwing myself back onto the bundle of sheet as I continued trying to rip off the collar. "Damn you, Guam!"

"Now, now, _mi mocoso_," Vaas massaged his hand over my scalp. "You'll become accustomed to this."

"Pssh." I lastly scoffed to that.

"Oh, right," Vaas remembered something, fishing into his pocket to find something. In seconds, he pulled out another collar. "You can give this to your little pet." He shoved the collar at my chest to take. "I know how _rivet _that puppyish fucker would be, to be tagged by you..." He lowly hissed, unknowingly showing great signs of jealously.

But I ignored it, being too irate with this inane collar around my neck. I exhaled, standing up to go find Timmy. "Fine. I will find Timmy." I obeyed him for once.

"Atta, boy!" Vaas' lips twisted to a funny grin, before he swatted me in the arse with his hand.

* * *

"What's this?" Timmy asked me, as I hooked on the collar around his neck, without him fussing to fight.

"It's a collar." I said with irritation. "Apparently, we've become too riled up as slaves, and Masters haven't been keeping better watch on us. So, these collars are made to track us at all times, and show ownership to who you belong to... what a load of shit." I said, as I finished attaching the collar around his neck. "There."

Timmy's collar was a plain brown collar, that still had all the technology built within. His name was tagged over the soft fabric of the collar, and also showed my name to confirm ownership.

"I am sorry." I apologized to him. "It wasn't my intention."

"Oh, no! I don't mind." Timmy assured me, putting his fingers over his new collar. "I... I don't mind at all. I really like it, in fact." He smiled bashfully at me, with a spark in his eyes.

I smiled back, but obviously, I couldn't hide the opposing feeling Timmy sensed off of me so well.

"What is it, Master?" He asked me thoughtfully.

I cringed to that name. "You don't have to call me that." I assured him once more, patting the top of his head. 'I liked it better when you only called me Charley. Will you only call me Charley?"

Timmy made a sour look on his face, narrowing his eyes at me with an unsure frown. Until he decided to finally obey my small order, "Alright, I will only call you Charley..."

He obeyed.

"Good boy." I smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back, studying my lips with his eyes.

I knew what he wanted from me. I couldn't help but obliged to the eager angel. I leaned in and pressed my lips on his, locking our lips together in a sensual notion. I had grown better with kissing, courtesy of my Master being so kind enough to teach me with his own mouth. It was easier to do, when you were the controller of the passion. Timmy allowed me to invade his mouth, as I cupped his lower-jaw in my hands to properly hold him as I toyed with him.

Toyed. That was a terrible word.

As we continued to share kisses, I laid him down in his new cot I forced Vaas to get for him, and climbed up over him, straddling his legs down with my weight. Forcefully, I spread his legs and got in between them to lay my body over his properly. We were still clothed, but it didn't stop me from grinding at my puppet with my hands on his hips, and forcing out a satisfied gasp from him.

"Charley-" He gasped out my name, hands flying up to my upper-arms to hold on tight.

"Hush." I brushed my lips upon his pumped ones.

What was I doing to this poor fool? Taking control, that I promised that I would never do. I went back on those words I promised him that month ago, and felt pure shame overwhelm me as I could hear Timmy moan out for me to rut harder against him. I didn't know whether to stop or continue, though. I wanted to stop and run off like a coward. But I wanted to stay and hear this helpless nitwit moan my name once more. Just once more...

"Hm." I hummed thoughtfully, pecking kisses over Charley's lower-jawline. "I have another idea." I assured myself, with my breath ghosting over his tendered neck, before I grazed my teeth over his skin.

When I wrapped my mouth over a spot on his neck with my teeth nipping at it gently, Timmy almost had a panic attack.

"Charley-! Please!" He begged something. "P-Please, just... take me."

"No." I quickly answered, smoothing the flats of my hands over Timmy's chest. "No, never." And before I knew he would want to fire away frustrated questions at me, I hushed him with kisses running down from his chest I revealed with a force of ripping open his buttoned-shirt, licking at his flat stomach like I were cleaning him. Perhaps I was. All the sins I've done onto him that day. "Timmy," I said his name with my lips hovering over the silver of his belt-buckle.

"H-Huh?" Timmy responded in a dizzy manner, delirious in his own sensations I delivered.

"Turn on the radio." I glanced over at the side table he was laying next to, seeing the old boombox still sitting there. "Turn up the volume."

Timmy blinked at me, confused, hot and bothered. "What...?"

I smiled up at him, in a callous way. "Well, we don't want people thinking I'm killing you, do we?" I teased with careful hands clasping on the buckle, undoing the belt quickly to get Timmy's brain reeling to do as I said.

Timmy made a hitch in his breathing, but heeded my warning. He grabbed at the radio and firmly pressed down on the power-button of the box. Immediately, the radio was blasting out hard rock or heavy metal music. I couldn't remember was, but it was loud enough to cape our... scene.

I didn't have sex with Timmy that day. I just wanted to make him feel good, going down on him with my mouth. I could still remember how he would wither underneath me as I had him inside of my mouth. He moaned shamefully in the beauty of his demise of what he's become. He said many, many dirty things to me, to get me riled up enough to likely screw him. But no. I remained sucking off my slave until I felt him release inside my mouth.

After I had done that, Timmy wanted to lay next to me in the bed. I obliged, laying next to him as he curled right up to my chest like a furball. I held him until he had fallen asleep. Once he had fallen into a slumber, I made a silent escape to the outside. I wanted to stay behind, to hold onto Timmy, but... Vaas was waiting for me. With the pit of shame drilling into my chest like a jackhammer, I kissed Timmy on top of his head and retreated.

* * *

"How's your chest, muchacho?" Vaas asked, while feeling upon my wounded chest. It was still bruised deeply with the bite mark he implanted on me. With my loose dress shirt unbuttoned, sitting on his bedside, Vaas examined my chest. My chest was blotched with an ugly purple color of a large bruise, while the teeth marks were almost glowing angrily with a mixed red. "Wow, I didn't know I bit that hard!" Vaas chuckled hard, eyes shining in appreciation.

He smoothed his hand over my bruise, and I flinched to the sting of pain pinching at my chest. He noticed, and withdrew his hand away. "Fucking hurts." I groaned, putting my own hand over my bruise to cover it from Vaas' touches. "Don't touch this anymore."

Vaas didn't like the sound of my voice telling him what to do, but, he decided to roll with it either way. "I won't touch there anymore, then... But," moving his hands up to my face and cupped my lower-jaw in his grip. "I'll want other things, though."

I knew I was in trouble now. Vaas examined my lips, seeing how red they were. He knew something I had done instantly.

"Who's dick you suck?" Vaas snarled at me, with his fingertips digging into my cheek.

I yelped loudly, trying to pry off his hands. "Lemme go, Vaas!" I yelled at him, gritting my teeth the more he held me in a vice grip.

"No, you fucking cocksucker," Vaas' eyes grew dark, and emotions fired up. I could feel them riveting, from the way his hands felt so hot. "WHO?" He asked one more time in a deep hiss, closing his face inches to mine.

"... Timmy." I finally answered. "Timmy."

"Oh, well, that's no problem!" Vaas threw me backwards like a ragdoll onto the bed. "I thought you went and sucked some other fucker's cock, but, if it's just that little bitch, then that's fine!" He sounded so callously jovial now... It made me sick. "But, you know, hermano..." Vaas was next to me now, with his weight dipping down onto the thin mattress. "I can't let that go so easily."

With that, Vaas suddenly plunged his hand around my throat, and used his other hand to stick his fingers into my mouth. I coughed out, struggling to rip his hands off of me. I kicked my legs profusely, shaking the bed as I did. My mouth was invaded by skillfully long fingers that dug deeper into my cavern, hooking down to the top of my inner-throat.

"Open wide, buddy!" Vaas wickedly cackled, as he held me down powerfully with one hand over my throat.

I wanted to scream out when I felt fingernails scratch hard at the inside of my throat, but I felt sick at the same time. I felt no tears in my eyes - the pain was something numbing and likely relevant. With one more press of his fingers in my throat, I finally felt my stomach churn horribly, and I had to turn my head fast to the side - Vaas' fingers withdrawn - to purge with a heavy bellow.

The color of my puke was something I tried remembering that I ate from the cafeteria. I believe it was cornbeef or too much potatoes. Whatever it was, it was no long in my stomach to digest properly. He must have thought I would purge Timmy's cum, due to the fact that I did swallow him before. My stomach felt emptied with anger.

"There you go." Vaas brought my stiffened body up from the bed, and shoved me down onto a tattered armchair. "I'll get something for you."

Vaas came back a minute later with a thin towel and a bowl of water. He dipped the towel into the water and soak it, squeezing out the contents to clean at my mouth roughly. I didn't care at that moment. My throat hurt too much to speak clearly. The damn dog collar around my neck wasn't making it better, either. I could feel my throat gurgle uncomfortably as Vaas continued cleaning my lips, chin and cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." Vaas cooed at me, petting the side of my head. "I just can't let someone else be inside of you. It makes me think you'll be taken away." He was talking sweet nothings now. Yet, his voice was oddly smooth like sin, enough to make my body shamefully lax. "You are a special guy, my friend. Much more than I had ever imagined to capture." Was that a lie? Was he saying things to make me believe him? Yes...

I just shook my head, after he was finished cleaning my face. I still didn't want to speak, nor could I. With a shove at Vaas' shoulder to push him aside, I left the shack with my head down, and covering my face underneath of a sun-visor Johnnie gave me a while back.

A heavy pit of blackness settled onto my heart, as I began to understand that I was being a victim of someone's lies - not abuse.

But I still loved him.


	8. Feelings Of A Psychopath

**Chapter is in third person, all about Vaas' feelings on the slavery he's done.**

* * *

**July 6th, 2009.**

(Normal POV.)

Where had Charley been for these two whole days? Why hadn't he come back to check on his Master, Vaas? Was he still angry?

"Fuck him, man." Vaas tried telling himself, while he downed another mouthful of brandy. He was suppose to be having a good time with his other Pirate Lords, but Vaas became too hyperactive and bothersome to their outing, and they helped him back to his shack. They were gone now, leaving Vaas all by his lonesome.

Vaas just finished screwing some whore from the club. But, he couldn't remember her name or purpose of being at his place. He was to drunk on booze and fantasies of his slave, Charley. When he was holding the woman down and penetrating her ruthlessly, all he could seriously see was Charley's face. Oddly enough, he could even hear his voice, even thought it was the woman's calling out for more. Intoxicating memories of Charley underneath him on the chilly beach sand and arms pinned over his head were what made Vaas riled up for his body.

But, Charley hadn't been around for the last two days. He was always the slippery bastard - always knowing how to evade his Master and find solace on friends. Vaas wasn't always alone, though. He had his Lords and women to satisfy him at the end of the day. But when it was the day's death, all he wanted was to have Charley right next to him. Strangle the fucker to death, or just hold him close until he nods off in his drunk state.

"I need to fucking stop." Vaas said, as he sat on the bedside, shirtless but still wearing his pants and hard boots. "Stop thinking of that... cocksucking fag." He gritted his teeth, eyes down at the floor, head hung. "But..." He felt his heart quiver lightly to the large, piercing eyes of his hateful slave he wanted close.

The woman made a noise that sounded like a clearing of her throat or a cough. She was laying on the other side of the bed, on her back with beautiful hair spilled out on the thin pillow. Vaas had almost forgotten that she was even there, too wrapped in uncertainty to give a damn of who was in his territory or not. Her eyes fell upon the back of his cranium, unsure whether to thank him for a satisfying fuck, or ask if he wanted another round.

But then, without turning his head, Vaas reached his hand out behind him to grab at her hip. With a simple flip, Vaas shoved the nameless girl straight off the bed, while demanding her silently to get the hell out of his shack.

"Fucking asshole." The woman lastly spat at Vaas, before picking up her skimpy clothes from the floor to throw on, while marching angrily out of his shack door.

Vaas didn't care what she called him. He knew better than to pick a fight with a girl that had no meaning of living anymore.

With a sigh after hearing the shack door slam shut behind the whore, Vaas rubbed his face with irritation and just closed his eyes.

Weary memories of Charley washed over his colorful mind of death and personal gore, locking on the face of the British-American lad. Vaas always found the bastard irresistible to ignore. He shamelessly loved Charley's wide eyes when he was furious or pleasured roughly. He liked the young man's messy spiked hair that was a solid color-tone of ebony or dark oak. He loved the smoothed color of his skin - how it contrast gorgeously underneath of his own lighter skin tone.

The bothered Pirate Lord made a gulp when he began to go back on that night of passion with Charley. He opened his mouth agap as those dirty images of Charley's face - how it looked flushed from his neck to cheeks to the sudden bolts of pleasure as Vaas fingered him savagely.

Vaas felt himself ready to either drool or shiver with desire, as his hand mindlessly smoothed up from his knee to his inner-thigh, ready to grip himself-

"_Fuck that_," Vaas halted, making a throaty growl as he wretched his hand away from his midsection. "No, no, no, no, please..." He asked himself, standing upright from his bed to pace the room shakily with utter rage and confusion. "I don't fucking need 'im, do I? Nah! I don't!" Vaas tried convincing himself, but couldn't withdraw those mental images of Charley in his drunken mind a hundred times over and over again. It was like a bad song stuck in his head, and all he wanted was to replace it. "Ah, fuck this _bullshit_!" He screamed at himself before delivering a sharp jab at the shack wall with a balled fist.

'Hey! Vaas!' A static-like voice shouted out Vaas' name in an angered tone of voice, startling him out of his furious state of mind. It was his radio, shaking with the voice booming through the ear-piece of his walkie-talkie. 'Vaas Montenegro, you get your ass here, now!' It was his boss - Hoyt Volker.

Immediately out of urgency, Vaas paced quickly across the room to retrieve the speaking radio. He grabbed it and pressed firmly on the response button. "Hello, hello." Vaas said aloud, to let Hoyt hear his voice. "I'm here. Whaddya need, boss?"

'Vaas, you fucking nitwit.' Hoyt hissed venomously on the other line. 'Answer quickly the next time you hear your fucking radio go off.'

"Alright, Hoyt." Vaas grumbled, but clearly enough to let his boss hear his voice.

Hoyt Volker was a man of utmost power. He was superior to those that opposed him on the island. Even Vaas, unfortunately. Naturally, Hoyt was a higher importance to the islanders that had fallen under his spell. He was a slaver, taking those who seemed worth the time and dime, and sold them off to anyone willing to slave a high-priced virgin or slave for their liking. Hoyt had ridiculous connections to icons around the world. Even America. With a word, he could anyone disappear. With a flick of his wrist, someone was sent away on the slave chopper.

An island full of the strong fallen under Hoyt's strength because he was - not only a slaver - but also a provider. He had money, promises, and rotted trust he would throw around to those foolish enough to fetch. Even Vaas was one of the fools that fell for his ignorance - provided drugs to keep him occupied and strong. Hoyt was his dealer, and he was paying whatever cost to have his high of the day, week, month, and agonizing long years. Spinning out of control to keep himself upright, Vaas was becoming mindlessly dependent. For someone to hold onto. To control.

Just like Hoyt had done to him.

'Listen - in eight hours, a fucking business man from New York is coming in to make a large purchase of a few slaves. He's an important fucking customer, Vaas. He's arriving in a helicopter, likely landing upon the rooftop of my compound. Get your ass down here an hour early to prepare a safety factor - keep any opposing figure aside with any means necessary, and let this fucker get his goodies. Understand?'

"... Yes, Hoyt. I get it." Vaas gritted his teeth roughly to his own voice. He hated nothing more than to be a willing fuck for this shit stain of a man. But, he had his drugs... "Rodger-dodger, boss-man."

"Terrific!" Hoyt jovially grinned on the other line wickedly. "The guy's wanting about, oh... three slaves. Make sure those fucking ingrates get here with their lungs still breathing and their wits down to a lower level. Don't want any of them dead. Get it?'

"Yessir." Vaas nodded to himself.

"Nice talking with you, Vaas. We'll see each other soon." Hoyt lastly bid him farewell, before the radio went off with a softer, silent buzz.

Vaas gripped the walkie-talkie hard in his clutches, enough to likely break the device. Yet, he didn't. No matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he just slammed it back down onto the side-table and turned away with a petulant huff from his throat. He rubbed his forehead wearily as he felt his intoxicated thoughts rambled slowly, making it difficult to cooperate.

And then, a sound of his radio went off by itself. Vaas shook his head to realization and opened his eyes, lifting his head up to look at his tall radio set.

And standing at the radio was Charley.

"Augh, the pop-culture station..." Charley grumbled as he repeatedly went through the selected digital list of radio stations with a press of a button. "Where is the rock station, anyhow? I feel as if I hadn't heard a decent song of rock in a while."

"You!" Vaas sounded ready to raise his frustrated voice at his slave. "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

Charley looked over his shoulder at his Master, with a dead-panned stare. "Uh, from the door?"

Vaas felt himself seethe. "Where the fuck have you been for the past two days, you fucking piece of shit?"

Charley scoffed, forgetting the radio for there, once he found the said rock station. "I had been crashing at Johnnie's place for a while." He said as he turned around with a shrug of his arms. "After you had shoved those fingers down my throat, I had to go cleanse myself with solace and peace for the while at Johnnie's place."

Oh. That made sense.

Vaas always forgot to check at Johnnie's place for Charley.

"Uh, well..." Vaas scratched the back of his neck. "... Don't keep fucking off like that, then." He said with an unsure voice.

Charley just rolled his eyes. "It's not as if I will stop suddenly."

Vaas was about to retort to that response, but, decided to actually pull away from that thought. Instead he just nodded with a jump of his eyebrows. "... Whatever." He groaned before sighing with a drop of his shoulders.

The two men stared at each other for a while, studying each other as if they could figure out their boggling thoughts they wouldn't present properly with words. Vaas saw that Charley had cleaned up, likely taking a bath in the purified water the island had provided to the slaves at the bathhouse. He had worn-out clothes on, but Vaas liked how the weary white dress-shirt clung for life onto Charley's lean torso. He also liked the visual feel of the fitted black jeans he saw hugging Charley's waist and legs. He smirked to the sight.

"Took a bath for once, you filth?" Vaas spat harshly, giving an up-down of his eyes at Charley's decent clothes. "I like seeing you clean. Even though you can't wash away everything."

Charley was fumed to those words with rage. Nevermore had he wanted to say something out of a hatred dare of his thoughts making him speak before he thought. "Had it been tough to let those sins heal?" Charley countered coldly, pointing at the dried and healed scar of Vaas' self-infliction done to the side of his head. "You must still have terrible nightmares of those nights, due to the fact that you're downright inane and utterly insane."

"Fuck you, motherfucker!" Vaas yelled aloud, filling the room instantly with a blast of predatorial rage. "I'll pull you under if it means to save myself."

"And I you." Charley spit with a dead-panned look on his face, wickedly speaking with icy venom.

As much as Vaas wanted to ring the bastard's neck hard enough to make his head pop right off his shoulders, he still felt that odd and tremendous pressure of something fluttering hard at a spot inside his hammering heart. He wanted to choke him, and at the same time, kiss him as hard as he could to make his lips bleed with force, and drink the oozing crimson until he was dried from the blood source.

So, Vaas just gave his signature grin to the nitwit. "Johnnie suck you, or you suck him?"

It was a cruel counter. "Oh, _wow_." Charley fell silent with guilt filling up his chest like pouring water into a tall glass.

Vaas knew his counter made a silent victory, so he just left their reunion to that. "Wanna fuck?" Vaas asked, raising a suggested eyebrow at the slave. "I could make ya scream like last time, ya know."

"Pssh." Charley blushed hard, looking away with disgust. "You fucked some... some harlot before I was here, didn't you? Just get your satisfaction from that." Charley snarled angrily, unknowingly sounding jealous of what he said about the nameless slut.

Vaas bellowed out with a short bark of laughter. "Who? That bitch from before? It wasn't satisfying enough - lemme tell ya. I need someone else..." He tilted his head slightly at Charley, with another raise of both his brows. "You know, someone that's not as loose as the Grand Canyon?"

That made Charley bark out laughing. For once, a genuine grin and laughter came from the stone-cold man Vaas was eyeing with glossy eyes that desired his mind and body. "Oh, that's rich!" Charley continued to cackle, holding his stomach. "You are the most cruelest of commentators!" He wiped the moist out of his eyes with his freehand.

And for once, Vaas felt a hearty snarl escape from between his teeth he flashed with a wide and savage grin.

* * *

"Get your fucking lazy asses down to that chopper now, you goddamn worthless merchandise." Hoyt's voice snarled at the three purchased slaves, as his left-hand bared the heavy firearm of a TMP rapid-fire. "I'M NOT FUCKING PATIENT, EITHER!" He screamed as the slaves began running towards the helicopter that landed onto the flat ground of the emptied landing strip of a deserted rural.

Hoyt was definitely someone not to reckon with. As thin as he was due to age and the dose of however-much drugs he injected into his elder system, Hoyt was a burst of something specially insane. Something called bipolar. Drug fuel. Boiling years of a brewing rage for vengeance of something he couldn't revive. Hoyt was all three categories. A devil in disguise of a frail man. Sadness churned into fury.

The three slaves were two boys and one girl. All three were supposedly half-related, since all three had separate Fathers. Their Mother? Who knew where anyone's parents were those days, when an island disagreed with a slutty Mother and a dead-beat Father. Those three kids just had each other, despite the fact that they weren't fully blood-related. Both boys looked half-white and half-Mexican. The girl was half-white and half-Laos. Apparently their Mother was a runaway white woman. Their Fathers could be anyone.

Vaas was there, as requested by Hoyt earlier, and helping to forcefully escort the three unfortunate souls to the said chopper, which beheld their future slaver. Honestly, Vaas cared less for the three kids and their doom. All he seriously wanted was to get the job done with, get his share of drug-pay, get home, messily screw Charley into the cot while he was high, and then crash and sleep. Yes, it sounded like a plan, since he was still wholly unsatisfied by the lousy lay he got earlier. Just the thought of getting a second round made Vaas drag his slave along for the quick-trip of the delivery.

Obviously Charley wasn't so happy to be exposed to this sort of experience.

Charley watched from a safe distance as the helicopter had landed down onto the landing circle above a wide building rooftop, where Hoyt, Vaas and other guards were waiting for the slaver. The slaver was described as a white male, close to his mid-forties and CEO of a highly popular toy store the pirates cared less about. Hoyt cared less as well, but he had to act like he did, which obviously would cringe him to do, since he was use to smacking a hustler in the face as a welcoming greet-and-meet.

"Fucking hell," said the CEO slaver, who examined the three new slaves. "I said three boys." He snarled at Hoyt's way.

Which obviously made Hoyt grow irritated instantly. "No, you said two boys and a _gal_." Hoyt countered with a grit of his teeth, through a growl.

"_No_, I said three boys. Get rid of this one." He casually gestured at the lone-girl. "Find me a boy, and I will pay double."

Oh, how it made Hoyt steam like a screaming kettle. He wanted nothing more than to ring the pathetic man's neck until his breathing stopped. If there was anything the slaver boss hated more than a failed service... was a prick of a buyer. Hoyt may have been older, but he could clearly hear through a damn phone's ear-piece as well as a teenage screen-hog could. He specifically heard the damn buyer asked for two boys and one girl. Not three boys...

"Well, that's just fucking great." Hoyt sighed petulantly, with a heavy scowl drawn on his face. "Oh, FUCKING great!"

"Yo, boss," Vaas tried to calm down Hoyt as the two walked away from the buyer's space. "Just get the picky fuck his damn needs and we'll be done with this shit."

Hoyt waved off Vaas dismissively with his arm. "Fucking prick, he is." Hoyt scoffed hard. "I know I can fix this fucking change, but, if that pretentious fucker tries to say one more word to me, then..." He hissed quietly to himself. "Fucking hates those types."

The slave girl was with Hoyt now, being dragged off to be thrown back into her village she came from. Since it wasn't so far off, Hoyt let her go once they were off the building rooftop and onto solid ground. With a hard shove at her back, the girl stumbled onto the dirt trail. Hoyt started barking out at the girl to start high-tailing it back to her home. Of course, the girl was crying in confusion. She was only nine-years-old anyways, so it was normal. But Hoyt was getting impatient with her sobbing.

"Thank your lucky stars for this Day of Grace, youngster." Hoyt snarled at the girl with a point of his finger. "Now, GET THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR PLACE, LITTLE PIG!" Hoyt screamed, baring his TMP at the girl, aiming it dead-on at her face. "GO, HURRY!"

Seeing the gun, the tyke visibly shook with fright and started running for her life.

Once she was out of his sight, Hoyt let out another stressful groan. "Fuck this." His eyes darted to different parts of the area to find a random male slave to pick out as the "lucky" contestant for the choosing. And quick as a cat's eyes fixing on a scampering rat, Hoyt's sights locked onto the face and body of Vaas' slave. "Bring 'im here." Hoyt commanded at Vaas, pointing towards Charley, spotting him sitting alone on a power-box under the shadows of a tree.

Vaas paused, becoming a little scared. "... I dunno, man." Vaas tried convincing his thick-headed boss. "I mean, he's not looking good enough-"

"Are you questioning me, Vaas?" Hoyt asked his loyal pirate-mate with a throw of a dagger of his glare. "What I say looks good enough is fucking good enough."

"B-But..." Vaas tried hard to keep protesting. "That slave is my-"

"Now, now, Vaas," Hoyt uncharacteristically patted Vaas on his broad shoulder with a heavy hand, "what the fuck did we go over with sharing?" He asked in a sadistically quiet and smoothed voice, looking up to the taller pirate. "Sharing is caring! You wouldn't pass up your drugs for a boy, would you?"

That was a hard question to answer correctly. Vaas wanted his week of drugs drilling into his system sweetly and fulfilling his unrealistic high. Yet, there was Charley - another alcohol beverage he wanted to get drunk off of. Becoming an alcoholic for the young man made Vaas mentally squirm with excitement. But, there were two loves in his life - drugs and Charley. He had to choose hard and thoughtfully...

"Dude, I... I dunno." Vaas mumbled unsurely. "He's my slave."

"Oh, fucking fine, ya freaking puss!" Hoyt threw his arms up in defeat. "Get a fucking nameless one from the village, then, and don't take forever!" Hoyt demanded with a throe of fury burning deep in his sharp glare he delivered to Vaas. "Get one of those fuckface pirates that work under you to find a suitable bastard for the trade. And tell 'em not to take up my fucking time. We've wasted too much of it just standing here."

As demanded, Vaas unlatched the walkie-talkie from his belt and gave out radio-command for his pirate-crew to find a young male slave and bring him to the crow's nest. It didn't take long for a pirate to find a slave good enough to sate the greedy CEO's fun for little teenage boys. Vaas hissed in disgust to the mere thought. Yes, Vaas was a vile person himself, but he would never EVER touch a child like that. He knew his boundaries and kept them at bay, while he would have to unwillingly sell off the unfortunate kids to these pedophiles.

But he knew Hoyt hated dealing with child-molesters, because Hoyt actually had a child of his own. She was a nine-year-old baby girl named Jonesy, who was a spitting-image of her deceased Mother, that Hoyt could remember like yesterday. Jonesy had Hoyt's large hazel eyes, and his exact hair color of her medium-ponytail. But, it was always best for little Jonesy to not know about her dead Mother. She was doing very well for a young girl, living a settled life on Rook with Hoyt with money lavishing them like an embrace. She loved her Father as an icon and role-model, wanting nothing more than to be the best only-child and follow his footsteps.

Vaas only saw Jonesy a week ago, saying his hello and goodbye after a deal-breaker with Hoyt.

"Well, there's your fucking merchandise," Hoyt bestowed the man with the teenage boy, "now, pay up, and get out of my sight."

As said, the man paid off Hoyt with a large sack of his requested fortune and departed to the helicopter with the shackled trio. Hoyt and Vaas quickly left off the rooftop, lastly saying their prayers for the death of that man.

* * *

**July 7th, 2009**

"Ugh, stop the music, please," Charley whined, covering his ears when he heard the bumping music of a pop song playing from Johnnie's radio. He was trying to sleep, but Johnnie was too much in his hyperactive mood to let the young man sleep on his own. So, this pop-culture bullshit was enough to make the day feel worse. "Johnnie! I said quit the music!"

"No way! This track is hot!" Johnnie tried dancing around like a madwoman on the dance floor - even if he didn't have the proper curved hips to bust a move.

"Ugh, forget this." Charley got up and went to the door of Johnnie's shack, pushing open the heavy door to be dazzled in the beaming sunlight of the near afternoon rays. He groaned in frustration, pupils dilated and unsure of whether to go back to Vaas' place or not. He could, but then Vaas would want to screw him again. He wasn't in the right mood for another lay. He just wanted to sleep. "Then again..." Charley tried telling himself, "I could just let him have his seconds on whatever he wants and then sleep once he's satisfied."

Who knew what Vaas wanted these days, anyways? Vaas wanted everything, but he was so damn picky for specific things. He already did what he wanted with Charley last night, and wanted Charley to sleep next to him that night. Charley did, but, eventually wanted out once dawn broke. Vaas was too uncomfortable to sleep next to last night - always being woke by Vaas' possessive curls for embrace and his high that kept him up like an owl. Charley was mostly up all night.

"Shit, I'm tired..." Charley huffed to himself, walking through a trail of jungle by his lonesome as he tried hard to remember which way to go. He knew the directions, but was too weary to give a care of where the wind would take him. "Sheesh." He scoffed, seeing a fork in the road. "Left, left, left..." He told his feet.

But it may have been the wrong direction he took, when he was unknowingly struck at the back of the head with the end of a shotgun handle. The impact threw Charley forward and thudded against the ground with his vision in a blur and his mind unfocused. Then, another sharp jab of the shotgun handle slammed into the back of his head, for good measures, and quickly knocked out Charley into darkness.

The last thing he heard was a foreign woman's voice ordering men to drag him back to the Temple...

* * *

**I'm sorry if I took too long to update this story with a new chapter. School is keeping me back from doing so much of my own needs, but I am super glad to be back none-the-less. I promise to get things moving again.**

**In the meantime, enjoy! =)**


End file.
